Guardian of the League
by warplanes
Summary: When on a mission on Mars a Warlock of the last city is separated from his fireteam and wakes up in the D.C. universes (2001 cartoon).
1. chapter 1 investigation

**DISCLAIMER**

**don't own destiny or justice league**

**This is my first story I don't know what I am doing please have mercy on me. The reason there all Human males is just to keep things easier on me.**

**Guardians**

**Avery dragoon**

**Race Human**

**Sex: male**

**Class: Warlock.**

**Helmet: Skull of the Dire Ahamkara**

**Chest: Iron fellowship robes**

**Arms: Karnstein Armlets**

**Legs: Winged Theorem**

**Armband: Timur's iron bond**

**Jayden Winters**

**Race: Human**

**Sex: Male**

**Class: Hunter**

**Helmet: Celestial Nighthawk**

**Chest: Road Complex AA1**

**Arms: Young ahamkara's spine**

**Legs: Iron truage Boots**

**Cloak: Binary Phoenix cloak**

**Leonidas Bell**

**Race: Human**

**Sex: Male**

**Class: Titan**

**Helmet: Retro grade TG2**

**Chest: Armamentarium**

**Arms: Ursa Furiosa**

**Legs: Wildwood Greaves**

**Titan Mark: Radegast's Iron Sash**

far in the future on the planet of mars something strange was detected. Unable to decipher what it was from a distance an expedition was sent. They had no idea that what they would find would not only change the world and humanity's destiny but the destiny of the entire universe.

**MARS: Ruins of Freehold, Fireteam Hurricane**

Warlock P.O.V

The city of Freehold once stood as a symbol of humanity's intellectual prowess and power. Once housing the headquarters of Bray tech, the creators of the massive warmind systems and the infamous SIVA. Now all the city is know for is the ongoing war between the legions of the alien empire known only as the Cabal and the mysterious robotic entity known as the vex. But that is a story for another time what are story focuses on is the small group of three humans silently trekking through the city.

"Down. Cabal patrol inbound" a stern male voice peirced the silence. The male in question wore strange robes having peices of armor covering vital parts of his body. His helmet a mix between a strange skull of a great dragon and advanced technology. He was a warlock a guardian of the last city on earth.

"Should I take them out Ave" another voice asked a bit too eagerly. This man differed from the first in that he was wearing a cape and a helmet that looked like Hawk's head. He was the hunter of the group.

"I agree, this is the third one in the past half hour" the final member of the party spoke his mind. He by the largest of the three and wore the heviest set of armor bristling with diffrent kinds of ammo. He truly lived up to the title of a titan.

"That is why we are here. To find out what is with the increase in cabal activity in the region." the warlock stated

Several days ago an increase in cabal activity was detected in the heart of Freehold. The vanguard worried that the cabal could be trying to reestablish themselves after their losses in the Taken war and sent in our fire team to investigate. So we had been spending the past several hours avoiding patrols and sneaking through various back alleys towards the heart of the city.

"What do you think the cabal are doing here Ave" the hunter asked his friend.

"I don't know Jay." I answered for what felt like the thousands time.

"Be quiet both of you here they come." The titan said in order to hush the two. The patrol consisting of at least five legionaries, five phalanx troops, two incideiors, three colossus troops, a high ranking centurion, and a goliath tank.

"Okay that is a bit much for one patrol."

"Be quiet Jay"

"Shut it Leo"

"Both of you be quiet." I silenced them before we could be spotted. As the patrol moved on we quickly moved acracross the street and continued on our way. We closing in on our target location when-

"Is that what I think it is?" Jay interrupted my train of thought as we approached a large sinkhole in the middle of the street. What was off about said sinkhole was the strange and disgusting grouths of what looked to be organic material around the entrance.

"Yup, that would be the hive" Leo answered. I bristled at the mentione of the hive. A truley vile race that worshipped death and their worm god's.

"We are going down there aren't we Ave?" asked our hunter. I didn't respond. "Ave, Ave Avery!"

"Huh, what?"

"You zoned out thats what" answered Jay

I had been running through all the possible reasons as to why the hive would be on Mars, none were good.

"Sorry just thinking"

"Well are we going down there or not?"

"What do you think" I responded somewhat sarcastically. He already knew the answer.

"Just making sure"

"Alright lock and load people were going in" I had no idea what would come from my order.


	2. Chapter 2 First Contact

Avery P.O.V

"Guardian, guardian, guardian!" A loud somewhat robotic voice roused me from my stupor.

"Ugh, my head. What happened Click? Were are we?" I asked in confusion to my ghost known as Click.

"Don't you remember?" That question managed to stir some memories of the past event.

Several Hours Earlier

Pretty much as soon as we entered the pit the hive started throwing soldiers at us in some vain attempt to stop us. We fought our way through waves of thralls and acolytes, Going deeper and deeper into the pit. Until we finally stumbled upon a particually disturbing hive ritual. What made this ritual more disturbing than others was that it involved an active vex gate. We looked at each other than back at the gate knowing all to well whatever they were doing here couldn't be good.

Present

"We attacked the ritual, but we were being overwhelmed, I was knocked into the gate and through the portal by a knight?" I managed to recap the past events mostly to myself. "Were are we Click?"

"I don't know. But we are clearly not in the hive Ascendant realm." I finally noticed my surroundings. We were in a dark forest late at night. I looked straight up in shock at the full moon.

"Click look at the moon."

"What is it Aver-." Clicks voice died at the sight of the moon. It's not that there was something wrong with the moon, but that was it there was nothing wrong with the moon. No signs of the hive, no massive gash in the moon from the hive, no glowing green energy. In fact it was a rather nice full moon.

BOOOOOM

we were pulled from our shock by the sound of a massive explosion in the distance.

"Come on we need to check that out!" I said as Nechrocasm materialized in my hands. I quickly made my towards the explosion

It wasn't very hard with a several hundred foot wall of smoke in the distance.

"What the?" I said as I saw three scientists coming towards me. The issue was said scientists were bent and broken in no way any human or vertebrate could survive. Plus they were audible snapping themselves back into place.

"Ok those things aren't humam" Click said as the "scientists" heard Click and looked right at us.

"Friendly or hostile." I said to Click

"We have a witness kill him!"

"Well that answers that." I quickly ducked under a punch thrown by one of them and pushed my palm into its chest and shot a bolt of arc energy out instantly disintegrating it. Both looked in shock at were there comrade once stood. That opening provided me the chance to blink back several feet and shoot one with Nechrocasm killing it. The third now noticing the fact that it was out matched decided to run. I didn't give it the chane and dropped it with a short burst through its back.

"Look at their bodies they just turned to mush."

"You're right Click take a sample I want to know what were dealing with here. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them."

Batman's P.O.V

The worlds greatest detective was at admittedly at a loss. He had never seen these kind of creatures before, they were clearly alien in origin form what he had gathered but they were also tuff as nails. He was going to follow the aliens to see were they were going when he heard a strange noise that sounded very similar to gunfire. I ran to were the sound was coming from, he was fully expected to see a dead hunter but he was instead greeted by the sight of two blobs on the ground and a burn mark as well. I looked around the sight of the battle and thats when things got even more mysterious it was, clearly a fight but I noticed that there was only one set of foot prints leading away from the fight and four sets leading too it. I also found strange gun shells on the ground. I looked closely at the they were richly enengraved and looked like no bullet I have ever seen. Plus the engravings were also completely foriegn to me as well.

"What happened here?" I said out loud. The blobs also peaked my intrest and I took a sample of it as well.

"This is going to be a long night."


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting

Avery's P.O.V Three days later

I was still trying to process what I had learned about this world.

"Okay lets go over this one more time." I said to Click as we sat in an old factory looking at an old computer that I had fixed. "We are definitely in the past, and there are superheros with just a strange sense of style, and to cap it all off we have no idea how to get home." I rattled off the list while pinching my brow.

"Not to mention those strange creatures." Click reminded me.

"Yes thank you Click I really needed that reminder of just how screwed we are!" I said yelling the last few words.

"Calm down Avery we have survived much worse than this, for that matter we have also seen weirder."

"I will concede that we have delt with much more dangerous things, weirder on the other hand. You've seen what some of the female heroes wear right, plus some of these guys wear their underwear wrong"

"Yes that is true." Click said. I had been making mental threat assessments of all the superheros I had come across. The biggest threat so far was the one they called Superman. A alien from another planet that patrolled and protected the city of Metropolis. A close second was the hero batman. The protector of Gotham city and a expert detective and fighter. I had made notes on how to kill both of them already. I heavily doubted it would ever come to that but it pays to be prepared.

"Click do you have the results on those creatures we fought several days ago?"

"Yes, but I think you need to get out and see the town some."

"What are you talking about Click." I knew full well were this was going and I didn't like it.

"You heard me you have been cooped up in here for the past three days, you need to go outside and see the town."

"And how exactly would that benefit me."

"Do you want the short list or the long list." Click said slightly agitated. "Plus I won't give you the results unless you go outside for at least five hours."

"Ugh. fine you know you are very lucky I need you or I would just stop talking to you like Ikora did to her ghost." I said to Click as more of a sarcastic threat than anything else.

"Oh shut up you know you love me, plus you would go insane without me." I simply glared at Click. I removed my robes and materialized a blue T-shirt, a pair of cargo pants, and combat boots. I looked into s mirror fixing my messy Brown hair, a pair of eyes looked back at me in the mirror one blue and one green. In truth I was considered rather handsome back home at least according to Wei Ning, By the Traveler I missed her.

"Lets go Click the sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

"That's the spirit!".


	4. This is why I don't have many friends

**DISCLAIMER I don't own destiny or justice league.****Hi this is the author thanks for the nice reviews**Avery P.O.V 1 hour later

"Four more hours to go." I silently mused to myself. I had just been wandering around the city for the past hour just taking in the sights and learning about current events. Such as a big United Nations conference to discuss nuclear weaponry. I walked into a bar in order to get a drink. Now guardians don't need to eat, drink, or even need oxygen to survive. But all things mentioned beforehand are seen as bonuses. They were showing the live coverage of the conference on the bar's TV. A senator was speaking about how they needed to disarm all the nuke in order to achieve peace, only to be interrupted by a general arguing that they needed the nuclear weapons for protection against attacks. Knowing what I know and what was coming I couldn't help but agree with the general. Another senator proceeded to take the stand and give a speech about his new plan to ensure peace. It entailed essentially handing over all matters of defense to Superman.

"That won't end well." I said out loud.

"Why is that?" a female voice asked me with a slight hint of aggression. I turned around and saw the source of the voice a young woman shorter than me with blond hair and blue eyes. She also had a nice chest region certainly something that would catch the attention of young men her age. But what really caught my attention was the fact that she was floating and was wearing a white form fitting shirt with the superman logo on it, and a blue short skirt. Yup I was looking at supergirl. And I was in no mood to talk.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in a place like this."

"I asked you a question why don't you think he can do this." she asked me clearly getting angrier.

"He is one man and unless that one man is a god just giving him the keys to the planet and putting all our hope on him is asking for trouble."

"He has me." Angrier and angrier.

"Yes a pre-teen that is trying a little too hard to get laid and a man wearing spandex. We are saved." She looked down at what she was wearing and back at me absolutley furious.

"I'm eighteen." She said through gritted teeth .

"So your legal is that supposes to fill me with hope." She finally snapped grabed my arm and through me over her shoulder through a wall into the bathroom. I pushed some debris off me getting back up now angry myself. Mabey I had been a little too hard on her, I would admit that but now was not that time now I was going to fight.

"So that's how she wants to play huh. Click."

"Already on it, you can tell me I told you so later." My armour appeared over my body I pulled back my arm and shot a blast of pure arc energy at her.

Supergirl P.O.V

I had just put the obnoxious man through a wall when I realized what I had just done I froze and looked at the wall in horror.

"Oh no." I managed to get those words out before what looked like a blast electricity shot straight into my chest and put me through the bar's window and out into the streets straight into the side of a car. That blast hurt more than one of livewire's blast, infact it put anything she ever did to shame. My eyes were blurred but I could just make out a man coming out of the hole in the wall wearing robes and perhaps some sort of skull as a helmet. I heard the distinct cocking of a shotgun. I managed to stand up before I was shot in the chest being thrown back even further every thing else was a blur after that.

Avery P.O.V

I blasted her with a bolt of arc energy putting her out into the streets. I materialized Invective in my hands loaded a special non lethal roud I had developed for situations like this one. I raised it and blasted her in the chest drawing a fair amount of blood. Note to self light infused rounds work very well against kryptonians. She tried to get back up and assumed a combat stance.

"Stay down." I simply told her. She threw a sloppy punch at me, I side stepped and again shocked her with arc lighting. Throwing her to the ground again. "I will say it one more time STAY DOWN!"

"Never" She said trying to sound tuff.

"You are an idiot, this isn't bravery talking its pride, you want a fight you have one." She charged me, I ducked under her punch and hit her wounded stomach with the but of my shotgun. This went on for a few minutes her charging me and me dodging and hitting back. I finally got tired of this and blinked back five feet.

"Giving up!" She barked at me. I pulled Last Word out and shot her leg putting her on the ground. I walked up to her and blasted her with a small void blast finally knocking her out. After that final I checked her puls and breathed a sigh of relief when I found her puls. Okay I would admit that wasn't my best decision betting a hero within a half an inch of her life. But in my defense she started the fight and had I been a regular human that would have killed me.

"Sorry kid next time don't start a fight not knowing who your fighting." I heard the sound of sirens coming closer.

"Click can I go back early."

""Yes. now book it!" I materialized my Sparrow and speed off.


	5. Discussion and a scolding form the bat

**Author note****Thank you for all the nice reviews. Also to answer Onepunchslayers question I did have an Idea that the light would work well against kryptonians like Superman and Supergirl, So thank you for the nice reviews they are very interesting to read and they help me develop my story and characters more. I all honesty I have absolutely no idea how a guardian from destiny compares to Dc comic in terms of power I do think they come across weaker in the games than they actually are do to gameplay mechanics. Plus we are also restricted in how we use the light in the game as shown by Felwinter when he snapped someone's neck darth vader style with void light. So expect Avery to do things that you might not be able to do in the games. So again thank and enjoy.**

Superman P.O.V

The talks were long and arduous. The parts the media never really showed. Many world leaders agreed with senator Carters purposely, while many didn't. We had managed to get a majority of the votes so the resolution was passed. Now came the heavy lifting, disarming the weapons and protecting earth. But for now I had to face the press.

"Superman, Superman, Superman!!" Was all that could really be deciphered from the many reporters that wanted an interview or a statement.

"One at a time folks, one at a time." Senator Carter intervened. He pointed at one reporter. Who I recognized very easily "You in the front row."

"Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. During the meeting Supergirl was attacked and defeated, do you have any comment."

"What?!" I said outloud in a shocked tone.

"Yes the reports are still coming in but to my understanding she was hospitalized by an unknown assailant who had powers over the elements and had weapons that caused her to bleed." I looked at Carter. He nodded in understanding.

"You need to go I understand."

"Thank you, and thank you Lois." I said as I took of and flew back to metropolis.

Batman P.O.V

I was already at the hospital, I had already gone over the security video from multiple angles, including from inside the bar. Needles to say I was very annoyed with Supergirl. Yes I would agree that whoever had done this had been unnecessarily brutal in his fight with her. But he didn't kill her and from the observed video could very easily have done so. That left me with a very interesting question, who was he? I entered the room and internally winced at the sight of her. One leg was in a cast, while her midsection was heavily bandaged implying several broken ribs or at the very least bruised. As well as several treatments for burn marks.

"Good your awake." I said startiling her.

"You don't need to say it I know I was wrong."

"Your lucky."

"Lucky!" She yelled "Have you seen me! If I wasn't a Kryptonian I would br dead or at the very least never walk again! How is that Lucky!"

"He could have killed you, and before you say anything else yes he could have. And to your second point if that had been a normal man you Put through a wall he would be dead." I emphasized the final few words. "You have been on earth for less than a year you need to learn to control your emotions, especially your temper." She looked down with guilt in her eyes.

"I know, I messed up, what do I do." She asked

"Leave that to me. Whoever this is is very powerful but also stable at the very least very smart."

"Stable"

"He didn't kill you, he showed control over his powers, a high degree of combat experience, didn't engage the police when they arrived, and didn't attack until attacked."

"So possible a new hero or vigilante?"

"..."

"Batman"

"I don't know, for all we know he could also be a smart villain that is trying to turn the public against you and Superman, this happened during the talks. I doubt it was a coincidence. "

"He didn't seem to think Sups could do it alone."

"..."

"You don't think he can do it, do you?" She asked me.

"Even I need help protecting Gotham, and Gotham is only one city." The door opened and a nurse came in followed by Superman.

"Supergirl. Superman is here to see-." The nurses voice died upon seeing me. "I see you already have a visitor... have a nice chat."

"Are you ok!" He saod rushing over to her.

"Im fine really."

"One broken leg, at least three broken ribs, a partial spinal fracture in your lower spine, multiple bullets wounds consitant with a shotgun and one shot from what was probably historys most powerful revolver, that a single shot shattered your femur. Plus all the shotgun pellets had to be removed with kryptonite tweezers, so minor kryptonite exposure, and to top it all of burn wounds that don't match any kind of burns on record." I decided to helpfully list off in order for Clark to understand the severity of the situation. "She is at least not currently at risk of dying."

"Thank you Batman. I was trying to ease him into that." She said through gritted teeth. I simply flashed her one of my famous smirks.

"Who did this to you?" Clark asked.

"She also started the fight so don't try and hunt this guy down or you will more than likely end up just like her if not worse." Again helpful.

"Explain to me what happened both of you." Clark ordered.

Avery P.O.V

"I told you nothing good would come from going outside didn't I." I said to Click as I was packing up what little materials I had preparing to leave the city, The fact that it was mostly self defense would help me if I was caught. But I didn't want to be known to the public, especially with thoses strange creatures running around.

"You were right and I was wrong I get it. What is the score at now?"

"Um I think 120,567 to 120,572."

"Give yourself a point."

"Yes 573" I said silently to myself, we had been keeping a score of how many times each of us had disproved the other. So after hundreds of years of fighting and dying and research the number had gotten pretty big. "What were the results for those creatures Click, I am getting tired of just calling them creatures."

"Oh right, they have a gelatinous form but are somehow very durable. Their definitely alien in nature. They have no natural defense against U.V rays so solar light will work very well against them. Their bodies also lose stability when exposed to harsh electrical charges. So arc light is a go to."

"Can you tell them apart from normal humans." I asked

"I will upgrade your motion tracker and I can detect them myself so to answer your question yes."

"Good we need to find out what there doing on earth, they blew up a satellite and tried to kill me on site so whatever it is it can't be good." Click floated over to my hand and materialized all the things I had built into a safe space.

"Well then you know what that means."

"What?" I asked smirking.

"Eyes up Guardian."


	6. Origins 1

Six months later.

Avery P.O.V

Six months, six long and arduous months. I had been hunting down those aliens for the past six months trying to find out what they were doing and who they really were. All I had been able to figure out that that it was some kind of invasion. That had only been derived from the many threats and obscenitys they had thrown at me. The reason it had been so hard was that they had figured out what I was doing pretty fast and they started imposing protocols in order to stop me. Such as when ever I tried to interrogate one they would blow themselves up whit grenades they IMPLANTED INTO THEMSELVES! Needless to say that got old fast. They also would scrub their data bases whenever I arrived at one of their bases. All I knew was that I was giving who ever was in charge of this a serious headache and they registered me as a serious threat to their plans. More so than this worlds plethora of heroes due to the sole fact that I knew ssomething was going on and was causing them problems. On the bright side I had made at least one friend.

Three months ago

I had just finished up setting up camp for the night in an old abandoned building in the middle of the forest. I was busy sharpening Dark-Drinker when a bright flash of light suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped into action and raised my sword in a defensive stance when a man emerged from the light. He had a cape was wearing a blue outfit with gold mixed in. The thing that really stood out about him was the golden helmet he wore. He spoke.

"So it is true I stand before the king slayer." His voice would frighten lesser men I wasn't lesser men.

"What's it to you, are you another one of Oryx's lieutenants out for revenge."

"You miss understand me, let me introduce myself I am Dr. Fate, I felt your arrivel here and now have found you."

"That still sounds like you want me dead."

"I don't, In fact it brings me and the Lords of Order no small amount of joy to know that Oryx and Crota are eventually killed even if we don't live to see it."

"The Lords of Order?" I asked

"Think of The Nine before The Nine."

"Huh neat, but how do you know all of this."

"When you came here a small window in time appeared allowing for the lords to look forward, they were intrigued at what they saw."

"Thats good right."

"In this case yes, they finally saw warriors capable of standing up against and possibly defeating the Darkness once and for all."

"Um thanks."

"You are welcome and on that note a servant of the Traveler is always welcome under my roof if you ever need aid seek me out."

"Thank you, this was probably the most friendly conversation I've had with a local sense I've been here."

"I must go now there is much I must do."

"Wait! if you know about me then you know about these aliens aren't you going to help."

"It is not my position to aid, but don't worry I know it will work out, goodbye for now, and goodluck guardian. " He dissapeared as he arrived.

"Well that was interesting huh Click."

"I sensed the light in him."

"Thats good then."

Back to present.

After that interesting introduction I had gone on my way continuing my hunt. That lead me to what I was doing now heading towards an abandoned military base deep in the mountains. The base in question had been seeing alot of activity especially for one of their bases leading me to believe something important was storied their or an important leader was their. I was moving along the side of a deep canyon with a river snaking along at the bottom of the canyon when a massive roaing sound was heard over head. I snapped my head up and saw a large asteroid heading straight for the city of metropolis.

"Click get me cameras now." Click quickly hacked into the street camera systems and showed me the sight just as the asteroid crashed loudly into the ground. I just couldn't shake a bad feeling and for several minutes I watched as firefighters put out the blaze, and police blocked it off. My bad feeling proved true when it started to shake and a long sharp white leg broke out the side and crushed a cop car. Two more erupted from its side and as large machine rose up from the dust. It charged and fired killing multiple civilians and police.

"Their invasion has begun, we need to move." I said as I started to make way towards the city.

"Wait, security just spiked at the base whatever is there is important."

"Your right were too far away any way to help, keep me updated on events in the city." I started running towards the base as fast as I could. A few minutes passed until Click spoke up.

"Superman and Batman tried to attack the walker but failed, apparently Superman just up and flew away in the middle of the battle soon followed by Batman."

"The military?" I asked

"Trying to kill it but are failing pretty hard." Around an hour passed when something appeared on my radar.

"Incoming!" I said as I dived to the ground as the batwing followed by several alien fighters flew dangerously close to me almost hitting me. I popped up and saw several of the aliens crash into a mountain.

"Lets go that way." I said now running after the fighters. The forest keep my movements secret from the fight above me, sadly it also kept me from using my Sparrow effectively. I arrived at a cliff overlooking the fight. Just as the batwing was hit and began to go into a spiral but before it could hit the ground a green blast of energy hit and surrounded the batwing saving it from destruction. I followed the beam back to its source a dark skinned man that was wearing a green and black jumpsuits. He was followed by a woman with actually wings she was wearing a yellow shirt with connecting black pants with red boots as well as a hawk mask.

"And they are?" I asked Click

"Green Lantern and Hawk Girl respectfully." I watched as they continued to fight trying to decide when a good time to jump in would be. Hawk Girl was trying to evade a fighter that had gotten on her tail only for her luck to run out and a blast struck close enough to her that it flung her to the ground. Just I was about to intervene another woman flew down and she was quite unlike anything I had seen before. She had long raven black hair and wore a one piece outfit with a metal bustier and red boots all in all her outfit left nothing to the imagination.

"Alright now I've seen it all. Click who is she."

"No idea she isn't on any records." The fighter turned around and tried to shoot them but the new woman block and reflected all the blasts and several went right back into it destroying. The flaming wreckage almost crashed into to them but they were saved by a shield put up bu Green Lantern.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara?" He asked Superman.

"My thoughts exactly." I said silently to myself. With the last few delt with I decided to reveal myself all the heros flew to a small area were Batman's plane had been set down. When a man came in running at impossible speeds he wore a skin tight red spandex suit with multiple lighting bolts on it. I already knew who he was The Flash.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." I said to Click

"Scratch that they have reinforcements inbound." Click said urgently. I looked up and saw another formation coming in at top speed. Five in total ready to rain down death upon the heros. This was going to be fun. I ran forward and jumped off the cliff, brought back my arm and shot a massive blast of arc energy into the formation bringing down three in one blow. The other two tried to flee but I landed on top of one and drove Dark-Drinker into its hull killing its pilot. Again I jumped and shot out a nova bomb right into the final fighter as it tried to shoot me. I fell down to the ground but before I hit said ground I blinked right in. front of the group.

"I hope you all saw that because I will not be doing that again." They all just stared at me in shock.

Diana's P.O.V

My mother was going to be absolutely furious when I got back, but I just couldn't sit back and watch as the world of man was destroyed and hera knows how many were killed. I had flown fast in order to find this place a feeling and a voice guided me here and begged for help. I had landed with the other flying men and the one wearing red asked me the most peculiar question about where I had been I was just about to give an explanation of who I was when the dark skinned man shouted.

"We have several more bogies inbound." I spun around to see five of the flying machines coming at us, I was about to charge them when a massive bolt of lightning struck three of them disintegrateing them on the spot. Was that Zeus's himself I thought in shock, my question was quickly answered when I saw another one go down, now I could see a man had stabbed a sword deep into the machine. He jumped off and shot a massive purple blast of energy at the final one destroying it as well. He fell towards us but before he hit the ground he dissapeared and reappeared right in front of us.

"I hope you all saw that because I will not be doing that again." He said as he approached us. That snapped the others out of their shock.

"Hey wait one second your the guy who beat Supergirl." Said the one in fast one in red. I really needed to learn some names here.

"In my defense she started that fight."

"Who are you anyway?" said the one in green.

"You can call me guardian or warlock, which ever works." He responded, the rest just stared at him in confusion.

"Wha-" Began the one in red.

"We don't have time for this." Said the one in all black.

"Batman is right care to explain what's going on." Said the Guardian. The one with green skin introduced himshimself as J'onn J'onzz and he explained that the planet mars centuries ago had been a habitable world with a thriving civilization on it. Until the invaders came, the Martians were a naturally peaceful race but soon had to learn the ways of war in order to repel the invaders. They failed. He explained that the aliens had stolen the Martian ability to shapeshift and read minds and communicate viva telepathy. Eventually he and a final group of Martian survivors managed to realise a gas that immobilized the aliens and kept them in stasis for centuries. That is until astronauts from earth had accidentally woken them up during one of his hibernation periods. He came to earth to try and warn humanity but was captured.

"Wait, but those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." Said the red one.

"Hump, some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." Said the one in green. In all honesty I was having trouble understanding what they were talking about. I was normally very quick to figure things out but I got the gist.

"I doubt they even made it back." The Guardian finally spoke up.

"Pardon?" I asked him

"Think about it, imagine your a hostile alien race that feeds on living organismsand you haven't eaten for what was it several centuries. What would you do allow the astronauts to run or kill them and find out were they came from." My eyes widened realizing what he meant.

"Wait but senator Carter was one of the astronauts that was on Mars and he made it back." Said the red one.

"Yes Flash and somehow evaded a hostile, advanced alien race on their turff, and to top it all off they can shapeshift. Put two and two together." The Guardian said.

"Oh crap." Flash managed to get out before a large dark cloud formed over the horizon.

"What is that!" I asked.

"It is too late." J'onn said

"What?" Batman asked

"The invaders are nocturnal and use factories to produce clouds." Explained J'onn

"Then we take out the factories."

"She's right with out the factories they can't fight effectively." Guardian said.

"Hold on. This is no job for amateurs." Said the one in green. I glared at him and was about to speak up when-

"You have any better Idea Green Lantern. Because if you do please tell." He said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"We don't have time for this, will need to split up into teams in order to take out all the factories." Said Batman. As soon as He had said that Flash ran right up next to me, much to my shock and said

"Dibs on the princess."


	7. Origins pt 2

Egypt

Avery P.O.V

The invaders made no attempt to hide their incredibly important facilities.

"Foolish." I said. We had been hiding in a small group of ruins for the past thirty minutes waiting for J'onn to get back from scouting. One of the walkers moved past us completely oblivious to our position.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." Diana said voicing her frustration. I grimaced at her words. This was no time for anyone to be acting like that.

"We can't charge out there guns blazing or we will lose the element of surprise." I said trying to curb her aggression. There was a time and place for brute force, but not here or now too much was at stake.

"It is cowardly to hide and wait." I was about to respond, when J'onn emerged from the ground.

"There is no opening into the facility."

"Okay we had to have missed something, there is no way they don't have something as simple as an entrance, maybe an underground tunnel." I said.

"We don't have time for this if we need an opening I will make one!" Diana said. She proceeded to charge out of our position towards the walker.

"Wait!" I said, trying to catch her. Batman put his arm out in front of me.

"Let's see what she can do." He said. I looked over at her to see her flying through the Walkers legs tying them up and pulling causing the walker to crash into the facility opening up a large hole in the buildings side.

"There's your opening." She said proudly. I quickly ran up to her.

"That had to be one of the most foolish things I have ever seen."

"Wha-" She said but the worlds died in her throat when I raised my gun and fired it. An alien that had been pointing its gun at her back ready to fire fell dead. The rest ran away. She looked at me in shock.

"Um thanks." She said in shock. I passed by her without a word. I had seen far too many Guardians charge into the heat of battle without a plan only to be quickly gunned down and die their final death's. We continued into deeper and deeper into the facility trying to find some sort of control room. We were constantly running into different parties of aliens. Finally after several minutes of this we arrived in a large sprawling room with a strange red crystal in the middle of the room.

"It's the central core." Said J'onn

"How can we shut it down?" Batman asked.

"The ion matrix crystal if we remove that the whole plant will shut down, I will need a diversion." Said J'onn. I pulled out gjallarhorn.

"You have it." I said pointing my rocket launcher at a group of aliens and fired. The rocket shot and impacted the group in a massive fire ball then several miniature rockets shot out from the impact site and hit several more groups. Batman looked at me in shock.

"You mind if I take a look at one of those rockets when all this is over." He asked

"Maybe." I said. After the explosion the control center descended into chaos. Diana was punching them while Batman was hitting them with electrified knuckle dusters. J'onn appeared behind some alien manning a computer panel. He grabbed the alien and threw him off the side of the platform they were on. He proceeded to remove the crystal from its podium causing several small explosions around the room. Unfortunately he didn't notice an alien come up behind him and fired. The shot hit him in the back throwing him off the platform to the ground below.

"J'onn!" Diana cried out.

"Get him out of here!" Batman yelled while fighting off the aliens.

"Move it I'll cover you!" I said while equipping Nechrocasm, I gunned down multiple aliens forcing them to take cover. I saw Diana pick up J'onn and fly him towards the door. Batman shot his grappling hook out in order to get closer to the door. I decided at that point it was probably a good Idea to run. One of the more proactive invaders decided that now would be a good time to close the doors. Diana and J'onn managed to clear the door before it closed. Unfortunately Batman and I weren't so lucky, the door closed on us. Batman tried striking the door, but it didn't do anything. I turned around to see multiple aliens pointing their guns at us. I couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit.

"What are you doing?!" Batman asked me in shock.

"Oh I just think it's kinda funny. They think were locked in here with them, But they don't seem to get it. Were not locked in here with them, their locked in here with us." I said as the malice in my voice growing with every word. Now realizing just how screwed they were they opened fire. We both dived down as the shots impacted the door behind us. I equipped Prometheus Lens and let loose a stream of hot solar light infused plasma. "Keep your head down Batman." I quickly mowed down all of the aliens turning each of them to dust upon impact with the laser.

"You were right. They were locked in here with you." He said to me.

"Cut yourself some slack I'm sure If I wasn't here you would have figured out some way to escape."

"Let's get out of here before they call for help." He said.

"You remember how I said that they would need a tunnel underground in order to get in and out of here."

"Yes." he responded. I pointed over to an open passage way.

"That passage way leads out of here." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Thin layer of sand and dirt on the ground same kind of sand and dirt outside except that isnt the way we came in." He bent down and checked the ground.

"Impressive." We walked down the passage and soon enough the metal interior turned to stone. We emerged on the surface coming out of a group of nearby ruins.

"Let's get back to the batwing." We started running back.

"We don't have time for this get on." I said as I materialized my Sparrow XV1 Usuper. He looked at it in shock. He was clearly confused at the appearance of my Sparrow. "I will explain later get on." He did as I said and got on the back of my Sparrow. "Word of advice hang on tight." I reved the engine and shot off at speeds no car or motorcycle could ever achieve. Within minutes we were back at the batwing. I stored my Sparrow and was about to get un when Batman stopped me.

"Just who are you?" He asked me.

"What?"

"You have control over the elements, have a high degree of combat experience, have weapons that are at least centuries ahead of our time, you can teleport, you are clearly highly intelligent, and you can teleport equipment to yourself and away at will. So I will ask again. Just. Who. Are. You." He said punctuating the last four words. I smiled underneath my helmet.

"Like I said I'm a Guardian." After that helpful explanation I got into the back seat of the batwing. "If you don't get in soon I will fly this thing myself." I said.

"This isn't over."

"I'd be disappointed if it was." We took off and started to fly back to the United states.

"So what is the plan?"

"If I reverse the Ion charge in this crystal it and place it in one of the facilities it will cause the clouds above to dissipate."

"That's not all I can tell."

"According to J'onn the aliens leader is on his way here, Specifically metropolis."

"So we cut of the head of the snake and the body dies. That's straight forward."

"You got a problem with that."

"No it's just predictable. And these things are clearly smart enough to figure us out. We will only have one chance at this."

"Our only option is predictable." Batman said knowing all to well what was riding on his plan.

"I'm going to assume you know of the invaders inherited weakness to U.V. rays."

"Yes."

"Hand me the crystal, we don't have much time and I can reverse the Ion charge faster than you can up here." He handed it back to me, Normally I would prefer to do it myself but as I had already stated we didn't have the time. "Click your up." I said as Click materialized over my shoulder and started working on the crystal.

"On it." Click said

"What is that!!!" Batman said in shock.

"My ghost, now again I will explain later."

"Done." Click said.

"How it should have taken hours to-."

"Interface with machinery, bypass the advanced fire walls, find the proper comand sequence, reconfigure the inner mechanisms to work properly with the reversed Ion charge. Please I have had to deal with more advanced and complex machinery on a daily basis for the past several centuries." Click said matter of factly.

"As you can see Click can sometimes be a smug prick." I said while handing the crystal back to him.

"Centuries!"

"Yes I get it the list of things I need to explain is ever growing, NOW FLY!!!"

Metropolis Two hours later.

Avery P.O.V

The city was in ruins, That much was obvious. Multiple walkers were patrolling the streets, civilians ran trying to find safety. In the middle of the city were the first meteor had struck stood a massive facility easily twice the size of the one in Egypt. I saw the signs of a fight outside but thankfully no bodies.

"I hope were not too late." Batman said while surveying the battlefield. I was about to say something when Click alerted me to something large in the atmosphere, was descending on Metropolis.

"Um Batman look up." He looked up at my words and his expression somehow grew even grimmer.

"J'onn said he was coming, I was just hoping we would have more time." He said

"Their leader." I said as more of a statement than a question. I mean who else makes that kind of entrance.

"Yes we need to get inside now." He said while running towards the facility. Security on the outside was rather lax due to the fafact they probably figured victory was at hand and no one would be stupid enough to actually try to attack them.

"Their egotistical." I said outloud

"I've noticed." Batman responded. We quickly found an entrance and started to sneak our way deeper into the facility. Thankfully despite it being larger the layout was mostly the same. We arrived at a small outcrop over looking a large room. In the middle of the room stood a strange wall made of an unknown substance. Stuck inside of said substance were the heros hands and feet trapped in it. They were currently being mocked by the senator Carter look alike. The roof opened up and a ship descended into the room. Out of said ship flanked by guards on both sides was a large tick looking alien. It wasn't hard to tell but he was in charge. It proceeded to have J'onn removed from his bindings and brought before him. He then started to torture J'onn and mock him. Most of the rooms occupants were focused on their leader. All except the ones guarding the ion matrix crystal.

"I will distract them you put the crystal in place."I said to Batman.

"How are you going to do that words or guns."

"An old trick I learned from a friend."

"And that would be."

"Simple I'm gonna insult and brag." Though Batman couldn't see it he knew I was smiling. After that We parted was the bat heading towards the crystal and me well I chose to completely abandon stealth and jumped right down on to the platform. Their was clear shock in the room as I appeared before everyone. The aliens pointed their guns at me but before the could fire I raised my hands in surrender.

"What are you doing you've taken more than that!" Diana screamed at me still in shock that I was alive but also furious that I was "Surrendering".

"Click record this for Cayde he is going to love this." Time to brag.

Diana P.O.V

I was in shock, I was disgusted with myself, The first time I had ever left home and I was defeated and at the mercy of monsters. But most of all I was angry, I wanted so badly to break out of these things holding me back and ccrush these impudent bugs. But try as I might I couldn't. Maybe I just wanted to prove myself to my mother, to show I was capable. Strangely despite his coldness to me in Egypt I wanted to prove myself to the Guardian. A warrior can tell how skilled another warrior was by how they hold themselves. The way he held himself wasn't prideful despite his power, He didn't seem to necessarily enjoy violence despite what his first statment to us was. He was, well the only word I could think of was experienced too experienced, far too use to losses, But he still kept going. If it I wasn't in such a dire situation I would have laughed. An Amazon warrior wanting to prove themselves to a man it was laughable at best yet here I was sad that I would never prove myself to anyone. I was a young Amazon I didn't know how old but It couldn't have been less than a century my mother was never very open about that night, no one was. That's why I wanted to prove myself to my mother so she would trust me with that knowledge. I would never see either of them ever again, the Guardian giving his life in battle, and I would be killed far from home. So you can imagine my shock when the former of the too jumped Straight onto the platform in front of me!!! The others were stunned silent. The invaders raised their blasters at him and insted of breaking all of them he SURRENDERED!!!

"What are you doing you've taken more than that!" I yelled at him. Seemingly unfazed by my outburst he started to talk.

"Click record this for Cayde he is going to love this." Who are Cayde and Click? Is all I managed to think before he continued.

"Well I must say I am... Unimpressed. Really you guys could have done so much better but here we are. But then again I've killed at least two god's (What!!!) and trust me thoses two were way more competent than you, I mean every armies I have fought for what was it I don't even remember, let's low ball it and say 800 years has been tougher than you. So that being said the bars pretty high. But then again compared to everything I've ever fought you guys are easily at the bottom of the list. I mean every single one of them could see that this was a distraction." As soon as he said that an explosion happened in the back of the room. I managed to turn just enough to see Batman replace the crystal with another one I could only assume it was the one from Egypt. The second he put it in the stream of energy going through the pipe turned blue. The facility instead of creating clouds started destroying them.

"What did you do!" The imposter Carter yelled.

"Reversed the ion charge." Batman said as grappled away.

"Destroy the crystal!" Their leader yelled. Multiple aliens tried to fire on it but the shields on the machine were too strong.

"It's shielded!" The Carter look alike yelled.

"Hey princess, hold still so I can free you." I looked to my side and saw the Guardian standing there holding another one his strange gun this one however shot out a blast of energy that froze the material around my arm, he then proceeded to smash the ice with his weapon freeing my arm.

"Thank you." I said to him while I was freeing my other arm.

"You can thank me by showing these pathetic invaders who is in charge on this planet. Break them." I nodded. Once I was free I started to free the others. After that I was going to vent my frustrations on these poor aliens.

Avery P.O.V

Once everyone was free the room descended into chaos. I was firing Nechrocasm quickly gunning down multiple aliens. I ducked as one hit by hawk girl flew over my head and was splattered on a wall.

"Nice hit." I said to her, noticing my praise she smirked.

"That was nothing." she said. Ok she was almost as blood thirsty as Jayden. Superman now recharged, he ripped a piece of the floor off and used it as a shield, He then threw it at several of the invaders crushing them. Green Lantern and Batman were stopping any of the aliens from removing the crystal. Flash ran around the room knocking multiple aliens down and out. J'onn was currently having a "conversation" with their leader.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!" The alien leader screamed in pain as J'onn held it in sunlight using its on tentacles against its... It seemed like a productive conversation. While this was happening Superman was putting holes in the ceiling letting more light in. The alien leader managed to free himself from J'onn and started to run towards his ship.

"Imperium wait!" The fake Carter said as he grabbed him.

"Unhand me worm!" The imperium said as he flung Carter's double to ground. Said double reached out for him but ssoon expired and died. Another thing most of my enemies had over these welps most of their leaders at least would stay face death with their men not all but most. In that moment while I was distracted a blast knocked Nechrocasm out of my hands. I turned around and saw at least twenty aliens pointing their weapons at me. I pulled out Dark-Drinker and stood in a combative stance.I charged them and swung my sword a bulid up of void energy covered the blade and in a single slash I killed three. I ducked as one tried to punch me impaling it. In one fluid motion I ripped my sword out of its side and bringing it into another. the rest now having abandoned strategy just rushed. When they got close enough I let out a massive shockwave of void energy killing all of them. I turned around and saw Diana holding the Imperiums drop ship back. The ship charged up a blast and tried to shoot her. I really don't know what came over me I just ran at her I quickly grabbed her and blinked her out of the way. The blast impacted were she would have been. My blink was sloppy and we rolled until she was on top of me.

"Um sorry reflexes most people were I'm from don't block shots like that easily." I said at bit embarrassed.

"Forgiven, nice reflexes though." She said getting off of me. I quickly got back up my self. Hawk Girl had hit the drop ship with her mace. That caused it to loose enough altitude putting it in range of my rocket launcher. I materialized Gjallarhorn lined up my target and fired. The rocket streaked forward coming into contact with the dropship then multiple mini rockets shot out from the impact site and hit all over the ship sealing its fate. The ship fell back to earth crashing loadly into the ground. That blast finally did it the hole building started to shake and fsll apart.

"We should probably get out of here." I said urgently.

"Not before we get thoses civilians out of here." Superman said pointing over to a group of pods containing unconscious civilians. We worked very fast considering we had maybe a few seconds befor the building collapsed on top of us. Green Lantern made a bubble and carried the civilians out and the heros out. Me I road my Sparrow out while Flash ran out. We all got outside as the building collapsed bringing death to all inside. We were silent until the dust settled when-

"We did it." Flash said.


	8. explanation (It was an nice intergation)

Three months later

Low orbit earth

The Watchtower

Avery P.O.V

For the past three months we had been pretty much just clearing out pockets of resistance and running off the final invaders. A few days ago Batman had contacted me about something he wanted to talk about. I of course obliged and was now currently in a space station hovering over earth. It was nice I guess It pretty primative. And believe me Primative was me being generous. I mean I had to hand it to Bruce (No he didn't tell me his name I figured it out) he did really good for his time period plus we had the Traveler. That leads me to were I was now Superman had already told me of his plan and in all honesty the only reason I didn't just say no and leave was I really didn't have a place to go. His plan entailed forming a "Justice league" out of the heros that had saved earth and to use said league to protect the world from harm. It was a better Idea than Carters had Carter been well ya know human. Still one big question remains who did they answer to. I pushed those worries aside as I finished working on the project before me. A small holo graphic projector. I ran my hand through my messy brown hair. I had placed my helmet on a table near the door of the room I was in. Everyone was meeting up top in the main control room. I was several floors below in an observation deck over looking earth.

"It's beautiful isn't Avery." Click said. I looked out over earth so tranquil and peaceful.

"Get used to it Click well be here a while, have you detected any vex enery yet?" I asked

"Unfortunately no and without that I think we are just stuck waiting." he said.

"If were here in the past maybe we could go and ya know kill Crota now." I said.

"Avery that is a terrible Idea I know you miss her but you need to accept it and move on Wei Ning is dead." He said to me.

"I know Click I know it just hurt you know I loved her and I have moved on it's just this whole thing about being in the past befor all the war and death it just fills my head with these rash ideas." I said wiping a few tears away from my eyes.

"Come on lets set it up they look like they're almost done their super hero club thing." After he said that I place my device on the floor and activated it. A large 3D model of the Solar system appeared. The models provided very clear models of the planets as they orbit the sun. At a moments notice it would switch to the system as In my time, as I knew it. I deactivated it and waited till they came down, Batman knew were I was. While I waited I started tinkering with multiple other projects I was working on. Several minutes passed before I heard the door open and several gasps at my work space

"Sorry about the mess, and please don't touch anything specifically you Flash and yes if looks like it explodes it probably does." I said as they all look at me with out my helmet on. Brown hair blue and green eyes respectively in all. A few of the seemed shocked by this, Diana being the new girl was just looking at my face and didn't really see the big deal.

Wait he is showing us his face like that this guy is trusting. Flash Thought.

Who is this guy. Green Lantern thought.

Stop stalling and get to the answers. Batman thought.

Ok this guy beat up supergirl I am some what underwhelmed. Superman thought.

Nice face tough I do prefer green over blue hawk girl thought while looking at lantern.

He's Handsome, I was expecting some grizzled old veteran not someone physically a year or two older than me. Diana thought.

"So I am assuming you want some answers."

"Yes, like just who-" You have three guesses as to which animal themed hero said this.

"I'm getting there, calm down." I said cutting him off. "First off my name is Avery Dragoon and this is Click." I said

"Hello." Click said as he appeared in my hand.

"What is that?" Superman asked.

"That is a Ghost specifically my Ghost, Click so please refer to him as such or he will probably start making up titles for himself."

"I will." Click said happily.

"Whats a Ghost?" Hawkgirl asked.

"You have absolutely no idea how big of a question that is, so on that note lets get started." I activated my projector filling the room with the Map of the System. "This is were you live more specifically when you live." I said

"When?" Batman asked. Interrupting me I might add.

"Yes "WHEN" now please could you save your question until I'm done. Yes I am from future. Click show them." The Map of system changed to a current map. They all seemed shocked by the pure amount of changes.

"What is that floating above earth?" Flash asked.

"That Flash is the Traveler. Sit down and get ready this were the story gets interesting. Years in the future a unknown small moon sized object arrived in our system around Jupiter and terraformed two moons. Then it dissapeared for several months before arriving over mercury and turning the planet into a garden world fit for human life. It repeted process on venus. A expidition was put together in order intercept and figure out what it was. They finally caught up with it on Mars it had already brought rain to Mars. We dubbed it the Traveler. The Traveler gifted technology and knowledge to humanity creating a Golden age. Every planet we could have colonized we did Mercury and Venus were Garden worlds, great cities were built on Mars. Human lifespan tripled, disease was a thing of the past. We looked up into the stars and thought it was our destiny to walk amongst them." I looked over at them to see their reareaction. They all just looked shocked and amazed.

"That's amazing, it must be great to live there." Said Superman.

"Your not telling us something, something bad happened didn't it." Batman said. I just Sighed before continuing.

"But the Traveler had an enemy, an enemy that had hunted it across the black expanses of for millions of years. That enemey, that Darkness it found us."

"But you won right?" Flash asked

"What?" I asked confused.

"You fought the Darkness off and won I mean you had too. Right." He said.

"The Darkness destroyed everything, Humanity was pushed back to it's homeworld almost on contact with the Darkness. The Traveler fought the Darkness and we believe managed to push it out of the system. But the damage was already done. And to completely complicate matters multiple alien species attacked soon after the Darkness had left wanting to take the Traveler for themselves or destroy it for the Darkness. And worst of all in the fighting against the Darkness the Traveler died." I said.

"It died protecting humanity. But left them defenseless against its remaining enemies." Diana said sadly. I actually smiled at that.

"Not completely defenseless. In the Traveler's dying breath it created Ghosts like Click and sent them out to find and resurrect Humanity's warriors and give them powers in order to protect themselves. Thus Guardians were born." That revalation shocked them.

"Wait you were dead!" Superman said.

"Yup Click says he my body buried in the sand near a plane crash. And before you ask me anything about my past before I died, I have absolutely no idea, apart of either being resurrected or you know being dead is that we lose any memory of our pasts." I said.

"Thats so sad you don't even remember your family." Diana said.

"It's fine I really don't focus on that but we should probably get back on topic." I said

"He is right, what happened after the Guardians were born." Batman said.

"After that people started forming new cities and towns. Specifically one in the shadow of the Traveler. Skipping past hundreds of years of formation and war the Last City was formed under the Traveler. Humanity now resides in that city. Click show them a picture." Click proceed to show them a large 3d model of the city. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of home. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw it was Diana

"Your home is beautiful and I know what it's like being away from home so if you need to talk I'm here." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you that actually means alot." I said smiling.

"Hey what's that." Flash asked pointing at the Tower.

"That Flash is were the Guardians live and act as our home base. Now not all live in the tower many live in the city itself or just sleep on their jump ships out in the systems. Now that brings me to my next point. Their are three classes of Guardians." I started pulling up models of the individual classes.

"Hunters, their the ones that go out and explore the wilds they go farther than anyone else. Warlocks like me try to understand the nature of our powers which we call the light. And finally Titans the city's stalwart defenders. We defend the city from its enemies dying and being resurrected by our Ghosts in combat."

"Wait if you die your Ghost can resurrect you!" Hawkgirl said.

"That is what I said."

"What happens if something happens to your Ghost." Batman asked. I glared at him I knew where this was going and so did Click who quickly flew behind me.

"Lay one finger on Click and I will kill you and everyone you hold dear." I said deadly searious. He actually took at step back my outburst clearly not expecting me to go from nice and freindly Guardian recanting the sad story of his people, to I will kill you horribly in less than one second. Superman quickly put himself in between us.

"Okay let's calm down and take a deep breath." Superman said. I was know really not in the mood to talk so I decided to rap things up.

"Me and my fire team were on a mission were an accident happened involved strange magic and advanced technology and I thrown into the past and that's how I got here any questions. No. Good I already said yes to the whole Justice league thing so you don't need to ask." I said as I motioned for them to leave. "You were nice you can stay if you wish." I said pointing at Diana.

"I don't have anywhere to go so I guess I will stay here." The others quickly left the room leaving me and her alone. I quickly sat down and pinched my brow. Ever since the invasion Batman just seemed to constantly expect me to turn on them and the few conversations we had hadn't gone over well.

"By the Traveler that man reminds me far too much of Aunor. I need a drink." I said to myself.

"Who is Aunor?" Diana asked.

"A Warlock that I work with some time and frankly I am suprises she hasn't gotten herself murdered by the hunters yet. She is hyper paranoid and has made multiple baseless allegations against other Guardians. Specifically the current leader of the Hunters she accused him of assassinating his predecessor. The only reason she walked away from that alive was because their were civilians in the room at the time." I explained.

"Thats bad."

"Yes it was. against my better judgment I saved her from getting killed later."

"She's that bad."

"You have no idea." She simply chuckled at that.

"Do you mind showing me what the solar system is like were your from."

"Sure. Click pull up the map."


	9. The Ritual

One month later

Avery P.O.V

In the past month the League had announced itself to much Fanfare. They had already stopped a few major attacks. Diana had also recently been dubbed Wonder Woman by the media and she loved the name so she used it. I would only really get involved if another leauge member went down so I haven't been out much. I was currently walking through downtown Tokyo in my civilian garb. Tokyo had been hit particularly hard during the invasion and millions were killed. One of the down sides of being the most heavily populated city on earth any sudden large scale attack could result in massive civilian casualties are possible. The reason I was in the city was because of a recent string of murders that had been particularly brutal. Normally this would not warrant the Leauges attention and it didn't I was here on my own. The reason these specific murders disturbed me was in the way the victim was killed. It was very ritualistic. Hive rituals to be exact or at least that is what I suspected and was desperately hoping I was wrong. I had managed to track the murders to one small area near the docks. The sun had gone down at least an hour before I arrived at the docks. Everything was oddly quiet for such a busy city.

"Apparently the Leauge engaged several robots that were looking for Green Lantern. Lanter intervened and went with the robots. Should we do something?" Click asked.

"They can handle it, besides we have more pressing matters to attend to." I said as I saw a stange cloaked individual coming towards me. I couldn't see his face let alone if it was a him, but it was hunched over and its hands were concealed inside its cloak. I walked straight up to me and just stopped blocking my path. Three more came up from behind me and did the same as well. They each raised their hands something in them. It lilifted its head up so I could see its face. My blood ran cold at the sight of the three glowing gree eyes. I realized they were pointing guns at me. They were trying to take me prisoner. That was new. I decided to play along and raised my hands in surrender. One of the acolytes hit me in the back of the head knocking me unconscious. When I woke up I was being dragged by a knight down a dark corridor. The corridor itself bore all the marks of the early stages of hive corruption. Gross growths on the walls, strange egg like sakes on the walls and floating crystals. I was know in their base I didn't need this knight anymore. I materialized The 4th horseman and leveled it at the kinghts head.

"Hey thanks for the ride." The knight looked down at me and saw a shotgun pointed at its face. Before it could try to kill me I shot it in the face killing it instantly. It's body dropped to the ground and disintegrated. I got up materialized my armour on and started to silently walk foward. I switched 4th horseman for Nechrocasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I heard a sharp scream coming down one of the corridors and I started to runn towards the source of the sound. I arrived to a truley sickening sight. Multiple bodies mutilated and had hive runes carved into them were hanging from the roof. I saw multiple bodies looking like they had been recently eaten by thralls. I finally saw the source of the scream. A young woman was chained to the wall. Multiple thrall were eating a body of another woman in front of her. I managed to get a look at the girl who the thrall had killed. She looked alot like the one chained to the wall. A sister or another relative I thought. Finally in the center of the room were multiple acolytes, knights, and wizards bowing and praying to a shrine with a stange object in the middle of it. I silently made my way over to the girl in order to free her. She was loudly sobbing awaiting the thrall to finish their food. She started to scream louder when one thrall got up from its kill and stalked towards her. It's jaws and claws were covered in blood. I jumped in between her and the thrall with my gun raised I shot the thrall dead. I quickly threw a void grenade at the group destroying them all and the body they were eating. I walked up to her and smashed the chains holding her to the wall with the but of my rifle.

"Thank you, thank you thank you. these creatures grabbed me and my sister when we walking home. Those, those monster ate her!!" She said to me in between sobs. I noticed that the fight had alerted the hive to my presence and were now approaching us.

"Litsen I need you to hide and keep your head down and under no circumstances are you to get up until the shooting stops and I come and get you." I told her. She nodded and ran and hid behind a barricade. I turned around raised Nechrocasm and fired. With that an incredibly chaotic gunfight broke out. I charged them using an acolyte I springboarded of its face into the air firing my gun brinig a wizard down. I landed and threw a grenade at a knight killing it. I pulled 4th horseman out and unleashed shot after shot killing multiple hive. I jumped up in the air the air around me alit with shots from hive guns. I pulled my arm back void energy building up around my arm. I pushed my arm foward releasing a massive blast of void energy into the hive destroying all of them. I finally saw what the object they were praying to was. A ghost. I almost dropped my gun in shock at the sight of it. I took a closer look and breathed out a sigh of relief when I didn't recognize it. It wasn't Jay's or Leo's. I grabbed it, I could feel the light faintly in it. that means it wasn't dead.

"Click take care of it." I told him as the Ghost disappeared.

"I will watch after it." He said.

I walked over to were the girl was hiding.

"You can come out know everything is safe." She slowly crawled out and stood up. She walked over to me and just latched onto my arm sobbing.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She just started repeating in between sobs. Clearly tied she started saying it slower and slower until she passed out. I picked her up bridal style and made my way towards the surface.

"Click call emergency services." I told him. I managed to get out without encountering anymore hive. When I saw the exit I realized we were still at the docks. The exit lead to a hole in the side of the concrete pier of looking the bay. I flew up to the top of the peir and saw an ambulance and squad cars were already their. I handed the girl off to paramedics when several police officers came up to me.

"Were their any other survivors down there." one asked me.

"No and for your own safety don't go down there." I told them.

"What about the cultists?" He asked me.

"Dead." I told him.

"Sheesh I thought you heros were against killing." One said in shock.

"I'm not." After that I saw the ambulance pulled away. I left following it.

"What did you tell the police Click?" I asked him.

"Crazy cultists had kidnapped a bunch of people and we knew were they were and that they had a girl in their that needed immediate medical attention." He told me.

"Good we don't need people going crazy about the hive." I said as we arrived at the hospital.

three hours later

I was in the girls room waiting for her to wake up. I took a look at her charts. Mostly she was just in shock with a minor concussion. I looked up as she stirred awake. She looked straight at me and managed a weak smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's my job don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it you saved my life who knows what they would have done to me if you weren't their."

"Sacrificed you to their worm gods." I said

"That's what yhey would have done to me. How do you know that." She asked.

"Let's just say me and those monsters have a very unpleasant history and they hate me as much as I hate them."

"Ok. I have to know is there anything I can do to repay you."

"Normally I would say you don't need to. But I do need you to do something for very important for me." I told her.

"Anything." She said stealing herself.

"I need you to say that they were just cultists not aliens when the police question you." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Those aliens that captured you are called the Hive they worship their worm gods through rituals powered by death. Hive rituals are very dangerous and the outcome of many of them are just as deadly. They set up a Ritual were millions were killed very recently. That makes for a very powerful ritual. If the world knows about the hive their will be mass panic and people will die." I told her.

"I won't say they are aliens on one condition."

"What?"

"Stop them, not for my sake but for my sister." She said.

"You have my word the hive will pay for what they did to your sister." I told her.

"Thank you." We both heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the door.

"I need to go. good luck." I told her as I jumped out the window.


	10. Time off

Watchtower.

I walked into my room aboard the watchtower and set the Ghost I found down on my desk. My room was rather nice. It had a veiw of earth, a queen sized bed and multiple tables spread by me throughout the room. Most of said tables were covered in equipment and various experiments.

"Do you know it Click." I asked him regarding the Ghost.

"No I don't recognize it." He said.

"Can you revive it?"

"It's not really dead but asleep it will probably wake up if it senses someone worthy of being its Guardian dies." Click said.

"How does that work?"

"Call it a Ghosts intuition." Click said.

"This better not be some excuse because you have no idea what to do and just don't want to admit it." I told him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A feminine voice said at my door. I looked up from the Ghost and saw Diana at my door.

"No you aren't. Do you need anything?" I asked her.

"Not really I just haven't been down to earth much in the past month and I don't know anything about the modern world and was wondering if you could come with me so I wasn't completely on my own." She asked me.

"He would love to wouldn't you Avery." Click said.

"Um just give me a minute to talk to Click." I told her.

"Oh It's no problem I wasn't going to leave for another hour anyway." She said heading back to her room.

"What are you doing?!" I asked (Yelled) Click.

"Your lonely and she is the exact definition of a fish out of water. This would be good for both of you." He said.

"That's bull and you know it." I said to him.

"Alright you want to know the truth. Your going to get completely obsessed with the Hive and what their doing. And the Hive know you Avery they know how to kill you. Your going to waste time hunting down everything you think is related to the hive snd most of the time it won't be them. You will unwittingly give the hive more time."

"But-" I began.

"By the Traveler Avery you know I'm right and more importantly their is a beautiful woman that wants your help. So stop being so dense and show the girl a good time and help her." He said making my face light up red.

"I don't like her that way." I told him.

"I didn't say you did but you are lonley and need at least one reliable friend." He said digging in.

"Watch the Ghost while I'm gone." I said giving in him to him. I put my civilian clothes on and walked over to Diana's room. I knocked on her door and it opened. I looked at her.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked her.

"No is their something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She said looking down at herself.

"No but you said you wanted to learn more about the world and that is going to be hard if your being swarmed by reporters and fans." I told her.

"I didn't think of that give me a minute." She said disappearing back into her room. I leaned against the wall waiting for her. Around ten minutes passed by the time she came back out now wearing form fitting jeans with a blue Tshirt that showed off the some of her cleavage. Needless to say she was beautiful.

"Wow." I unwittingly said. She blushed and giggled at my praise.

"Thanks." She said. I shook my head clearing my mind.

"Um let's go." I said.

New York city.

Avery P.O.V

We arrived in New York and just started wandering around the city. Diana looked around at the tall buildings surrounding her.

"There's nothing this big on Themyscira." She said in wonder. I had only ever been to New York a few times and of course the city was in ruins and was a warzone between two competing fallen houses. We walked over to a park and found a secluded spot and sat down in front of a pond. "Do you have any more stories about your city?" She asked me.

"So that's why you brought me along to hear more stories." I said in a teasing tone.

"What no I just thought it would be fun to spend time with you." She said.

"What was that last thing you said?" I asked my face burning red.

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

"Um okay what do you want to know about the city? I asked her quickly changing the subject.

"You mentioned someone named Cayde who is that?" She said

"You see guardians have a command structure. At the top is the Vanguard three of the most experienced and powerful Guardians. Each Guardian class has their own Vanguard member. Cayde is the hunter Vanguard. He is quite the interesting individual. He really doesn'tlike being the hunter Vanguard" I explained.

"Why does he not like the job." She asked

"Hunters prefer to be out in the wild exploring and discovering lost secrets of the golden age and in many cases hiding their favorite stuff in catches all over the system for a rainy day. The Vanguard have to stay in the tower and coordinate large operations. Meaning a hunter literally has to be forced to take the job." I explained.

"How do they get someone to take the job." She asked.

"They don't. The Hunters are the most free spirited and tend to break the most rules. But something no Hunter will turn down is a good dare. So the Hunters developed something they call the Vanguard Dare. The current Hunter Vanguard will find a worthy successor and challenge them to a dare if the person challenged losses they are the new Vanguard. Of course their are rules to it but I don't know them and it only applies to Hunters." I said.

"What was Caydes dare?"

"I don't know he isn't really open about it but it did involve the former hunter Vanguard and his best friend Andal Brask. Andal was killed in combat and Cayde apparently lost his dare because of it."

"Intresting, so who are the other Vanguard members?" She asked

"Ikora Rey is the Warlock Vanguard, and Commander Zavala is the Titan Vanguard and pretty much the defacto leader of the Guardians." We spent the rest of the day just sitting by the pond trading stories. It was nice and it certainly made me less lonely. By the time we arrived back at the watchtower the other members of the league had just returned from space. I chose not to inform them about the Hive. They just don't know how to fight the Hive. I didn't need them getting in my way and the only person I really trusted was Diana.


	11. The enemy Below pt 1

Atlantic ocean

Deep under the storming seas a dark shape emerged from the shadows revealing itself to be a nuclear submarine. The words U.S.S Defiant painted on it's hull revealed its allegiance as a united states submarine. Inside the crew worked like clockwork checking instruments and radar.

"Sir unidentified craft approaching bering 010." Said a crewman manning the radar to his captain.

"At this depth establish radio communications." Ordered the captain. On crewman started clicking buttons on the console.

"I've tried all frequencies no response." She said.

"Whatever it is its big and closing fast." Said the another crewman.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Ordered the captain as his vessel started to descend. The ship that was chasing them came out of the shadows showing a large dagger like frame bristling with advanced weaponry. Despite the submarines attempts the larger ship still was able to ram the smaller vessels causing its rudders to die. The ship proceeded to make another run aat the smaller ship this time putting a large gash in its hull causing it to begin to sink.

"This is U.S.S Defiant we are under attack and have sustained heavy damage we are going dow, repet we are going down."

Avery P.O.V

My day had been going so well. First I had managed to upgrade the Watchtower defense systems, now anyone without access would need to at least have a ghost to get in uninvited, I had finished repairing several broken components of my Sparrow. (Flash is no longer allowed near my Sparrow) But now I was flying one of the javlins with Wonder woman, Superman, and Green Lantern towards a distress beacon in the middle of the Atlantic. So my good day was know over.

"U.S.S Defiant this is the justice league we are on our way." Green Lantern said over the radio. The javelin dove straight into the water and switched from jet engines to propellers.

"I've locked onto their distress beacon were getting close." Diana said

"Were not the only ones." Superman said urgently as he pointed at a large and advanced submarine. The submarines turrets started to move and lock onto us. I quickly banked down in order to avoid multiple shots from the ship.

"Ok ten bucks says they sunk the sub." I said. The larger vessel tried to catch us but I managed to get it caught on several underwear rock formations.

"Whoever is piloting that should be fired." I said.

"Thoses sailors won't have a prayer of a chance if we keep playing cat an mouse out here." Superman said as he put on a rebrether.

"Tell them that!" I said as two more subs appeared in front of us. I quickly banked right and started evading shots coming from the subs. Superman, Diana, and Green Lantern quickly exited the javlin in order to take on the subs. The fight itself was rather one sided with Superman and Wonder woman pushing two of the subs into each other and Green Lantern cutting one in half. They swam away as the subs crashed and exploded. I looked up and saw multiple subs approaching us. I was about to alert the others when a voice cried out.

"Halt! You have violated the sovereign borders of Atlantis. Leave at once or be destroyed." Said a tall man wearing golden armor as he pointed a large trident at Superman.

"We didn't mean to intrude. We were responding to a call for help." Superman said.

"They should have stayed on the surface were they belong." Said the man.

"Please the men on board they'll drown." Diana pleaded with the man. He simply raised an eyebrow at her and relented.

"Take the crew. But the vessel stays." He said.

"No way that's a nuclear sub if you think were just going to leave it." Green Lantern protested.

"I'm with Lantern on this one we can't leave nuclear weaponry behind." I said

"What makes you think you have a choice." The armored man said.

"Well we already kicked your butt's once so I'm up for a second round." I said preparing to leave the Javelin and crak some skulls.

"We don't have time for this." Superman reminded us. We had to grudgingly agree to leave the sub behind.

10 Minutes later.

For the past ten minutes as the others got the sailors out I just made sure none of our "friends" got any ideas. After they were all retriever Diana joined me in the javelin as we escorted Lantern back to the surface.

"Are you ok?" Diana asked me.

"I'm worried. We just left multiple nuclear warheads with a hostile nation." I explained. She simply took my had a squeezed it a bit and gave me a reassuring simle.

"If anything happens we can handle it." She said to me.

" Thanks you actually have no idea how much that helps." I said to her. As I stated to escort Lantern nack to the mainland I noticed Superman turn back and exchange a few words with their leader. I had absolutely no idea what he was saying. All I knew for sure that this was far from the end of things.

Two days later.

Avery P.O.V

Two days bad past sense the encounter with Aquaman. I had been keeping an eye on the area near the attack for more activity and sure enough there was more activity. That leads me to what I am doing now, augmenting my armor for under water combat. Diana had come into my room a little while ago to talk and she was currently sitting on a table next to me while I worked. We had again just been trading stories for the past few hours.

"So you have a running competition with your friend Artemis to see who was better at ambushing the other. I can only imagine how destructive that got knowing you." I said laughing.

"Yeah. We really didn't have any boundaries for it either, she once ambushed me while I was bathing so I responded by putting a large spider in her bed. She really hates spiders." Diana said very happily.

"I wish I could have seen some of that!" I said laughing.

"Really me bathing or Artemis's reaction to the spider." She said smirking. My face turned a shade of red I didn't know was ppossible. I statrted just blathering trying to save myself and she just started to laugh even harder. "I know what you ment your just cute when your embarrassed." She said in between breaths

"Your cruel." I said

"I know but It's my turn to ask a question. This is something I've been wondering about. You said that their was a time before the Last City was founded. I was wondering who do you consider the first Guardian." As soon as she asked that I almost dropped the gun I was working on. "Are you alright!" She said worried.

"I'm fine it's just that that exact question is very loaded and leads to a dark place." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Did your mother ever tell you scary stories to you when you were young inorder to get you to behave?"

"Yes. We had these stories about harpies that would take children if they disobeyed. But I don't see your point."

"The first Guardian was a man named Rezyl Azzir. He is the Guardians horror story. He went from being seen as the Last City's greatest hero to the most despised Guardian to ever live. Even though he was killed centuries ago the name he took up and the name of his weapon still scares even the most battle hardened Guardian."

"What was his name?!" She asked at a loss for words.

"Dredgen Yor." I said hatred dripping from my voice.

"What did he do. It had to be terrible if he went from your greatest hero to worst villain."

"Rezyl started out alot like Superman is now the epitome of a boy scout. But that all changed when he went to the moon. He encountered one of the greatest threats to humanity the hive."

"The Hive?" Diana asked.

"Another topic for another day all you need to know is that they are darkness personified. Imagine your worse nightmare and I promise you the hive could make it pee it's pants. But back to the story. He encountered one called a wizard and her consort a knight. Apparently the wizard threatened him and he killed the knight in the ensuing battle. He adorned his gun Rose with the hive knight armour. The armour he adorned on Rose slowly corrupted him until one day he just snapped. He took up the name Dredgen Yor renamed his gun Thorn. He went on a killing spree killing many Guardians and taking their light. His gun Thorn could kill a Guardian without the need to kill their Ghost. It made him especially dangerous. Eventually a hunter named Shin Malphur caught up with him and killed him at Dwindlers ridge." I said.

"I see why you fear him." She said slightly disturbed by my story.

"Yeah. We don't like to talk about him. But onto more happy stories what is your favorite thing to do back home." I said quickly trying to change the subject. She just looked at me concer written all over her face. She gently took my hand and realized that it was shaking.

"You're terrified of him aren't you." She said to me. I looked down at my gun and just sighed.

"Yes." I responded. She gently cupped her hand on my cheek and guided my gaze back onto her. She gently pressed her head against my and just huged me.

"I'm here for you just remember that. She said. Again I don't know what came over us but we just broke apart abit and looked into eachotheds eyes and we started learning towards one another. We had just closed our eyes and our lipse were about to touch when.

"GUYS YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Flash burst into the room starling us booth and we separated at speeds that even impressed the Flash. "Was I interrupting something." He asked seeing our sudden embarrassment.

"No." I quickly said.

"Um are you sure it looks like I was interrupting something." He said. Ok yes he was but it was none of his business.

"No Flash. Now what is so important you forgot to knock." Diana said trying to tone down how absolutely furious she was.

"Aquaman just burst into a closed U.N. meeting!" He said. Ok that was bad.

Diana P.O.V

One minute before the "Incident" AKA Flash signing his own death certificate

As he explained to me the story of Dredgen Yor I couldn't help but notice just how tense he was. Normally he could talk about pretty serious and sometimes downright worrying topics without even batting an eye. Now he looked absolutely terrified. My eyes started looking up and down the man in front of me. Brown hair, Different colored eyes, European features, Somewhat pale skin from wearing a helmet for so long. Finally I found something tjat helped me understand. He wasn't wearing his armor just his undershirt and cargo pants. Near the base of his neck partially covered by his shirt was a scar. It was old but it stood out as his only scar. Then he got to the part about how Dredgen Yor's gun could kill a Guardian without the need to kill their Ghost and things just clicked into place. He had been on the receiving end of Thorn and had survived, barely. He had first had experience with this man.

"I see why you fear him." I said while starting at his scar. I was shook out of my stupor when he tried to change the topic. I looked at him and saw his eyes. He was trying to hide his fear. I took hus hand and noticed how much it was shaking. " Your terrified of him aren't you." I said trying to get him to open up. He looked down at his weapon and just said yes. I gently guided his face with my other hand to look at me. I pressed my head against his head and I hugged him. Perhaps it was here I realized just how much I cared for him. "I'm here for you just remember that." I told him. He broke off from me and we looked onto each others eyes and now I realized how much I liked his eyes. One was as blue as the ocean and the other was as green as an emerald. We were learning towards each other and our lip were about to touch when Flash decided to burst into to the room and ruin the moment. I was going to kill him.

"Was I interrupting something." he asked stupidly.

"No" Avery responded quickly. YES!!! I though absolutely furious. I was just about to have my first kiss and this imbicle ruined it.

"Um are you sure it looks like I was interrupting something." He said. Does he want me to kill him right now because I will.

"No Flash. Now what is so important you forgot to knock." I said trying to simultaneously contain my fury and communicate just how angry I was.

"Aquaman just burst into a closed U.N. meeting!" He said urgently. Ok that was actually important. I will kill him later.


	12. The enemy below pt 2-A

Batcave

Batman's P.O.V

To say the world's greatest detective was annoyed was an understatement. For the past several months he had been investigating Avery's story too see if he was lying. He always did this when he meet a new "hero" ,he was also probably the world's most paranoid man by the way. So far he was absolutely stumped. He hadn't found an Avery Dragoon in any government records but he had found a man that completely matched Avery's physical appearance down to the last detail. Issue was said man was a bartender in Monaco named Aaron Corvetto. Apparently he served as a volunteer rescue worker during the invasion and was recognized for his bravery. All said events happened at times were Batman knew were Avery was. Batman was currently planning a trip to Monaco to pay Aaron a visit when a news alert came up on the Bat computer. Apparently Aquaman had just stormed into a closed U.N. meeting. I growled at the interruption to my work. I put on my cowl and started preparing my equipment. I had a bad feeling about this.

New york

Avery P.O.V

I had Click hack into the security system and show me a live feed of the "meeting" and to say I was enraged was an understatement. Aquaman had just barged in to the room and since then had made multiple absolutely outrageous demands that no country on earth could meet even if they tried. We had burst into the room right after Aquaman had essentially said "screw you" to the entire world assembly.

"Auqaman!" Superman said as he flew into the room. Followed by the rest of the leauge.

"I've given a chance for peace and this is how they react." Aquaman said.

"Please these things take time." Superman said trying to make him see reason.

"I've wasted enough time." He said as he turned to leave. As soon as he said that I pretty much snapped. You see after after around four to five months of having to hold back in fights, deal with multiple annoying better than thou superhero's, being constantly cross analyzed by the Batman I was at the end of my rope. I guess seeing a king that supposedly cared for his kingdom give up after one attempt at peace and in said attempt involved practically threatening the world leaders. I finally snapped and Aquaman happened to be the receiving end of my rage.

"You haven't tried at all!!!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He said clearly shocked and annoyed.

"You heard me you haven't even tried for peace! You burst in here made multiple outrageous and completely unrealistic demands and then threaten a war of genocide if there not completed! What did you expect would happen! They'd roll over and beg for forgiveness! Your acting more like you want a war!" I yelled furiously at him.

"Watch who you yell at boy." He said glaring at me.

"I'm over eight hundred years old if anything your a toddler compared to me! And before you pull out the "Im a king" card I've killed kings before." I said as arc energy raced up and down my arms.

"Are you threatening me." He said as took a step towards me trying to use his hight to scare me.

"Your threatening to declare war on the entire world of course I'm threatening you and if you don't start acting like a responsible king and actually try to make peace, I will kill you were you stand." I said charging more arc energy into my hands.

"That's enough!" Superman yelled as he pushed us apart and Green Lantern put a barricade in between us. "We don't act like this." He said.

"You don't act like this, I do. I'm a Guardian I am supposed to protect humanity and the Traveler even if it cost me my life. I destroy threats to both and right now he is threatening humanity. And if you let him walk out of here without so much as a word trying to stop a war that will kill millions. How could you even sleep at night." I said to him.

"Please both of you calm down." Diana pleaded.

"I'm done here." Aquaman said as he started to walk to the door.

"If you start this war Aquaman I personally promise you I will kill you and trust me when I say this nothing you could through at me would stop me from getting to you." I said. He simply looked back at me and glared. He walked out of the room not knowing how close he was to being dead.

"What was that!" Superman yelled at me.

"At least I tried to stop him you rolled over like a kick dog and did nothing." I said back.

"What you have us do hold him hostage." He said

"You call what you were doing an attempt at peace. I've seen Cabal soldiers try hardrr for peace than you just did!" I yelled back not even caring that he wouldn't understand what I just said.

"What? What dose that even mean." He said

BOOOOM

"Son of a- what was that !?" Green Lantern yelled. We all quickly ran out to see what had just happened only to see a large smoking crater with Aquaman pulling himself out of it barely alive.

"Ok I just want it to be on the record I had absolutely nothing to do with that." I said as first responders hurriedly got Aquaman in a ambulance and rushed him to the nearest hospital.


	13. The enemy below pt 3

Hospital

Avery P.O.V

First responders had taken Aquaman to the nearest hospital and were desperately trying to treat him. Currently the other members of the league were watching over Aquaman while I made sure that the building was secure. I quickly turned the corner and saw a very familiar figure in the shape of a bat.

"Unless you're here to help Aquaman I would heavily recommend that you leave and go do your detective work and find out who just tried to kill Aquaman." I told him.

"Hello to you to Avery. I do have something that can help Aquaman, I was just making it was set up properly." He said back to me. He quickly told the doctor's of this and got Aquaman into a tank of saltwater. We remained silent as a large group of reporters started to form out front of the hospital.

"He's coming to!" Superman said urgently.

"Good now we can get some answers." Green Lantern said as he banged on the glass tube.

"I take it you were the kid that constantly taped on the fish tank." I said. He simply glared at me and continued to hit the glass until he got Aquaman's attention. When he finally did Aquaman quickly got out of the water.

"Would you please stop that." He said to Green Lantern.

"The nuclear warheads, they weren't in the sub. Were are they!" Green Lantern yelled.

"I ordered that the submarine was not to be touched." He answered.

"Well someone clearly didn't get the memo." I said.

"Someone tried to kill me. I need to find out who." Aquaman said. He started to walk away, when Batman stopped.

"Wait. I can help you but you need to trust me." He said

30 minutes later

Avery P.O.V

I was currently waiting on my Sparrow in a nearby alley ready to chase after who ever tried to kill Aquaman. I heard a loud explosion and Superman's voice crackled over my radio.

"He's on the move keep up with him." Superman said.

I revved the engine of my Sparrow and speed off. I followed the directions given to me by Batman. I was to aid in the assassins capture if he was stopped by any member of the league in the sewers and if he broke the surface I was to detain him. First checkpoint was headed by Diana I arrived at her position just in time to sea the street collapse. My heart rate spiked at that I knew all too well that Diana would have been under that.

"Diana!" I yelled. I got off my Sparrow and ran to the edge of the pit. I was about to jump down into it when she pushed some rubble off of herself.

"That jerk just dropped a street on me!" She said enraged.

"Are you alright." I asked worried.

"I'm fine but get after him." She said pulling herself out of the rubble. I jumped back on my Sparrow and drove off.

"He's on the surface. Guardian your up." Superman said. A rather ugly brown van shot by me at top speeds almost hitting me. It didn't take long for me to catch up. Seriously who does this guy think he is my Sparrow could easily break 300 mph. Heck there was even a hunter crazy enough to try and break mock speed with her Sparrow, the laws of physics did not approve and me several other Guardians that had come to see her attempt and ended up cleaning off bits of hunter from our armor. That being said it wasn't hard to catch up with a van going at most 95 mph. I rode up on the side pulled out Last Word and shot the car's tire causing it to spin out and crash. Superman quickly flew up to the car and pulled out the driver. A heavily armed man wearing some sort of combat suit.

"Alright I give." He said. The other members of the league arrived and we started to interigate him.

"Why did you try to kill Aquaman." Superman said.

"I don't know. Now why would a hired gun shoot someone. Maybe it was because I was payed to." He said sarcastically.

"Tell us who hired you" Diana said to him.

"Sorry babe I can't client employer confidentiality. But if you make it make worth my while..." He said trailing off as he started at her breasts. I snapped at that. No way was anyone going to treat her like that. I quickly walked up to him, I grabbed him and slammed him into his truck.

"You are going to tell us everything you know!" I yelled at him.

"I already gave you my terms. If the lady over their makes it worth my while I will sing like a canary." He said smugly. If I was angry before I was infuriated now.

"Thats it! I really didn't want to do this." I said as a small gray cylinder materialized in my hand. I placed it right next to his face and activated it. A small blue light and a whirring noise followed.

"What is that!" He yelled at me.

"This little thing. Oh we it in the last city to get welps like you to talk. Sadly though most don't survive the process." I said.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"I've probably killed millions in my long life. I wouldn't hesitate to use this one you." I said

"That's enough!" Superman yelled.

"Back off! We don't have time to play with this idiot." I said as I fired a bolt if arc energy at his feet. "Now wear were we." I said as brought the device closer to his head.

"Stop, Stop, Stop it! I'll talk I'll talk." He yelled.

"And after that you are going to apologize to Wonder woman. Got it." I told him.

"Alright. Just get that thing away from me." He said.

Diana P.O.V

By the time I managed to dig myself out of the pile of rubble Avery had apparently caught the assassin in question. I was rather livid when I arrived at the scene. That man had just brought a street down on top of my head. So I really was hoping that he would try something stupid that would allow me to punch him. Superman tried to ask a question but only got a sarcastic response. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Tell us who hired you." I ordered him.

"Sorry babe I can't client employer confidentiality. But if you make it make worth my while..." He said as he stared at my breasts. I growled at that I was going to grab him when Avery grabbed him and forcibly pushed him into the side of his car. I couldn't help but smile at this. My knight in shining armor coming to defend my honor, if it was anyone else I probably would have been annoyed. But Avery was less of a knight in shining armor and more of a knight that just got out of battle and looked ready for round two. What can I say I'm from a warrior culture and that kind of stuff turned me on. So when he pulled out a small metallic object and began threatening the man with it I did a double take and took a second look at what was in his hand. If it wasn't such a serious situation I would have burst out laughing. I had been in Avery's room so many times I had made myself pretty familiar with all the stuff he was working on, I had even started to memorize the names and classes of his weapons. And trust me what he was threatening him with was no weapon, it was what he would clean the barrels of his guns with. So seeing someone absolutely terrified of it was certainly the high point of waht was pretty much a really bad day. Finally after about a minute and Superman nearly ruining it, the man cracked.

"I don't know who hired me. I don't ask questions. All I know is my pay was really weird." He explained

"Weird how." Avery demanded.

"See for yourself its in the back of the van." He said. Superman quickly walked over to the van and ripped off the doors. Spilling out of the car came a pile of gold doubloons.

"Spanish doubloons. You all know what this means right." Batman said.

"So Atlantis isn't so perfect after all. Shocker." Avery said.

"We need to tell Aquaman." Superman said.

"But first. Apologize to her." Avery said as he pointed at me.

"yeah sorry." He said half heartedly.

"Like you mean it!" Avery yelled at him. Pulling back out the device for extra effect.

"I'm sorry!" He said while he probably peed his pants. Ok I will admit it this day just went from terrible to ok.


	14. Jayden

Mars

Ruins of Freehold

Jayden P.O.V

Perhaps charging headlong into a dark hole in the ground, in the middle of a city that is currently being fought over by the three largest armies in the galaxy wasn't our best Idea. But it certainly was a fun one.

"On your left Leo!" I said as I shot a thrall. The titan turned and punched the knight that tried to kill him.

"Everyone down!" Avery yelled as he jumped into the air and realised a massive shockwave of void energy. I barely managed to avoid it myself. The hive weren't so lucky.

"Ok, that was a lot of hive. Whose ready for round two." I said happily.

"Jayden keep in mind this comes from a friend. You are a complete psychopath." Leo said.

"I'm a high functioning sociopath."

"Zip it both of you. Seriously you two pose more of a threat to each other than the hive does." Avery said.

"Im picking up a strange signal deeper into the cave system." My ghost said appering over my shoulder.

"Strange how Krieg?" I asked

"I can't make it out fully but it's Vex in origin." Krieg said.

"That can't be good." Leo said. We started moving towards the source of the signal. After several minutes of walking we arrived in a large amphitheater of sorts The back half was completely covered in hive corruption. But under the growths I could see geometric shapes. At the other end stood a large Vex gate. Along the gate disgusting green and orange growths protruded. At the base of the gate was probably the largest hive crystal I have ever seen. Surrounding the crystal was around twelve wizards, ten knights and fifty acolytes all of them were bowing and "praying" to the crystal. Patrolling around the outer rim of the room were groups of ten to twenty thrall. Finally in an overwatch position were four ogres ready to rain death down on anybody stupid enough to try and attack the ritual.

"Ok. Avery we need to call in for back up. They have had time to dig in and they are clearly expecting a fight." Leo whispered.

"For once I agree with Leo. There too many of them and those are only the ones we can see. I promise you there are easily over a hundred more we don't see." I said.

"Your right lets head back up to the surface and radio the Vanguard." Avery said. Just as he said that a massive hive wizard appeared and started chanting to the crystal.

"Avery whose that." I asked worried.

"I think thats Nokris. I didn't know he was on mars." Avery said. The chanting got louder and louder it was ringing in my head and it hurt!

"Well make him shut up." I said putting my hands over were my ears.

"Jay your wearing a helmet. You can't plug your ears." Leo said.

"I know that." I said. The noise finally climaxed and I honestly thought the entire roof was going to collapse. As suddenly as it started the noise stopped and a large green beam shot out from the crystal colliding with the vex gate. Instead of destroying it a massive portal opened. The portal looked like one you would use to enter the ascendant realm but it also had a strange vex portal affect around the sides.

"We don't have time to call the Vanguard!" Avery said pulling out Gjallarhorn and leveling it at Nokris. I quickly jumped in front of him blocking his view.

"If you pull that trigger your signing all of our death certificates, you know that right." I told him.

"Leave of you want but I have to stop this ritual." He said.

"I was just making sure you knew that. I'm ready to go. How bout you Leo? Feel like going out in a blaze of glory." I asked.

"Avery I have followed you into the deepest parts of the hellmouth. Im not going anywhere now." Leo answered.

"Thank you. Both of you." Avery said. I could tell he was smiling.

"If we go down in flames so be it. Once more into the breach my friends once more. Let's give these hive a beating they won't soon forget!" I said as I jumped up onto a rampart and took Thorn out of my holster. "Hey you dumb bugs, You ready to join your king!" I yelled getting the entire rooms attention. A rocket from Gjallarhorn shot past me and collided with an ogre.

"Give no quarter." Avery said. I jumped down from the rampart and landed on an acolyte. I shot one in the head as I charge towards the crystal. I shot at every hive in my path. Blaster bolts missing me by mere centimeters. I looked up and saw Leo shoot over head arc light racing down his body as he shot towards a large group of hive soldiers. He impacted with the force of a missle killing all of them. I ducked under a hive knights sword and shot him in the face. I jumped into the air and I started to glow I supn throwing flaming knives into every soldier near me. I landed and saw Avery shot a nova bomb at the crystal craking but not destroying it. Just one more shot in the right place ought to do it. Nokris clearly noticed this too and made a beeline for the portal. Just before he entered it he stopped turned around and let out a lound roar of sorts and entered the portal. Hive soldiers started poring in to the amphitheater from all entrances many making there way to the portal snd through it many focusing on killing us.

"Stop them." Avery yelled over the chaos. We all started to make our way to the portal as well killing whatever hive got in our way and those how tried to enter the portal. We quickly arrived at the portal and started shooting at anything that moved.

"Avery watch out!" I yelled as a knight managed to get close enough to him to hit him. I tried to shoot the knight but just as I brought my gun to bear on the knight a thrall bit into my arm. I yelled in pain and punched the thrall in the face. I saw the hive knight violently backhand Avery into the portal.

"Avery!" I yelled. Leo noticed this and killed the knight.

"There's to many of them and I can't get close enough to the crystal." Leo said. He threw up a wall offering us a short respite.

"This portal clearly leads somewhere so we go in and find Avery then finish the fight." I said.

"Really jump through the hive vex portal that is your brilliant idea." Leo said angrily.

"You got any better idea!?" I said. Silence, just as I thought.

"Fine you go through I will hold them off for as long as I can." Leo said.

"Yeah. No." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. Before he could react I kicked him in the leg right behind his knee taking him off his feet and in one fluid motion threw him through the portal.

"Jayden!" He managed to get out before disappearing. I looked up and saw tat the hive had stopped shooting and had formed a line pointing their guns at me. A single large hive knight started to approach me. Leo's barrier finally fell and all of the soldiers readied their guns to fire. The knight raised one hand signaling them to stop. In a deep guttural voice it spoke.

"Your situation hopeless Guardian. You are no hero. you are dead. Just lay down and die." The creature spoke with disdain.

"Your right I'm not a hero. I'm a high functioning sociopath!" I yelled as I ignited golden gun and fired but not at the knight. My collided with the crystal causing it to finally shatter and explode. The cave finally started to collapse. Without the crystal giving it energy the portal started to close. But before it closed I jumped backwards into it dissapering. The last thing the knight saw before I dissapeared was me flipping it off.


	15. The enemy below final

Atlantic Ocean

Avery P.O.V

We were currently racing down to Atlantis to try and stop whatever was going on down their. Sound vague well it was and I hated it.

"So I am still am trying to understand this. He just punched you and left." I said to green Lantern.

"Yes. I still don't know what you don't get." He said.

"It's idiotic at best suicidal at worst. Someone clearly wants him dead and they knew how to do it. He has to realise he is walking right into a trap." I said.

"Maybe that's what he wants." Wonder woman chimed in.

"I've done my fair share of stupid and dangerous things but I always had a fireteam at my back." I said

"Thats why we need to get down their as fast as we can." Superman said. "And when this is over we are having a discussion about your methods." Superman said.

"We can have it right now. You can go shove it and leave me alone. That should save you enough time for you to grow up and realize that life isn't black and white and that you can't automatically decide that I'm as bad as the people I put down. Because I promise you if you think I'm brutal now you haven't seen me really angry. That was a good discussion now shut up and get ready because we got company." I said as multiple atlantean ships came into view. Suddenly the radar started going crazy with several more targets appering around us.

"It's an ambush!" J'onn yelled. The second those words escape his mouth the ships fired. I didn't have enough time to evade so I simply yelled for the others to brace. Right as I yelled that the torpedoes impacted and everything went black.

Unknown Location

Two hours later

Avery P.O.V

When I came to I was in a dark room so dark that I could only see the general outline of the room due to the light coming in from under the door. I put my hand up to my head and I realized my helmet was gone and I was chained to the wall.

"Click were are we and more important were are the others?" I asked

"The javelin was destroyed and we were all captured for some reason you were singled out to be delivered to some mysterious ally of the rouge atlateans." Click explained.

"Is-"

"Yes Diana was captured but her vitals were fine." Click said

"That's not what I was going to ask." I said quickly

"Yeah right" Click said dismissively.

I heard footsteps coming from the otherside of the door. Click quickly dissapeared right before the door flung open and in walked several atlantean guards as well as a commander holding a golden trident.

"I am king Orm of Atlantis and you shall refer to me as such surface dweller." The man now know as Orm said in a pompous manner.

"you smell like a fish and look like a male stripper go take a shower and put on some pants then will talk. I said flatley. He quickly pointed the trident at my throat looking absolutely furious.

"If my allies hadn't specifically told me to deliver you to them unharmed I would have taken your head for that comment." He said.

"Your pointing a oversized fork at me." I said as I calmly pushed the trident away.

"This is the Trident of Poseidon the weapon wielded by the rightful king of Atlantis! Not some overside fork." Orm said.

"If it is the weapon of the rightful king then why do you have it. Last time I checked attempted regicide dosen't make you a king." I said.

"I am the rightful king and I will prove it by doing what my pathetic brother never could do. Wiping out you pathetic surface dwellers." Orm boasted

"Fratricide, regicide and genocide, you certainly are some king. But dosen't Aquaman also have a son." I said.

"I have already dealt with that problem." Orm said proudly.

"Infanticide to you certainly are a peice of work." I said

" It doesn't matter what you think surface dweller. My ally is here to talk to you now." Orm said as he turned to leave the room. Finally his mysterious ally appeared and sight of it my blood ran cold and for once in a long time I was afraid. Because walking past Orm and his guard was a hive knight insted of carrying a sword or a hive boomer like most this one held a large axe in its hands and it smiled at me.

"I am Mogar, the fist of Nokris and I bring your death Guardian." The knight said in a deep voice that seemed to echo around the room. He raised the massive axe over his head and as he brought it down I pulled my arms up as hard as I could breaking the chain holding me back and materializing Dark Drinker. I tried to block his strike with my sword and his axe collided with it at full force breaking my sword in two. When my sword shattered a massive blast of void energy shot out slamming me into a wall and putting the hive knight through the door and out into the hall. I groaned as I got up and Click healed my wounds. I looked down at my broken sword and I picked up the crystal. The metal was replaceable but this crystal had come from Oryx's sword willbreaker and wasn't.

"Die guardian!" The hive knight roared as it charged me. I blinked upwards and equipped 4th horseman. I landed right behind it and fired. The shot impacted the knight causing damage but not killing it. The knight spun around and hit me out into the hall. I made a note that the halls were all made of ice. Were not near Atlantis that wasn't good. My thoughts were interrupted when the knight tried to hit me with it's axe again. But before it could strike a flaming knife hit it in its eyes and it fell backwards howling in pain. I was shocked and I turned to were the knife came from and saw the last thing I expected to see.

"Jayden!" I said in shock.

"Sheesh I'm gone for five minutes and you're already in trouble." He said as pulled me up off the ground.

"Try seven months not five minutes." I told him.

"What!" He yelled.

"Remember it was a vex portal we got spit out a different points in the time. Also your going to see a lot of weird stuff so I'm going to have to ask you to roll with it." I said.

"Weird how?" He said suspiciously.

"You'll see." I said.

" Die Guardian!" The knight roared as it brought its axe down. We both jumped backwards and a avoided the strike. The ground started to crack underneath the axe and it suddenly gave way. We were both dropped into a large pit. As we were dropping I lost track of Jayden. Suddenly something rapped around my waist and I stopped falling. I looked up and saw Diana holding her lasso.

"I thought you could fly." She said.

"I float I don't fly." I said

"Well you need to fix that." She said. As she pulled me up my Jayden's voice came up on my radio.

"You alright Ave." He said.

"Yes Jayden im fine a new friend of mine caught me." I said back.

"Whose that?" Diana said.

"That would be Jayden another Guardian. Say hi." I said to her

"Um. Hi Jayden I'm Diana." She said in confusion.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Where did you land?" I asked him.

"Well I landed in a another tunnel and at the end of the tunnel there is some sort of machine and it's guarded." He said.

"That's the atlanteans machine. There using it to melt the polar ice cap and flood the world." She said.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"Is she high?" Jayden said over the radio.

"No I'm not and you heard what I said." She said.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. that is cabal levels of stupid. And they almost blew up half the system as a ransom note." Jayden said.

"We will talk about it later just destroy that machine Jayden." I ordered him.

"Yes sir." He said sarcastically.

"Wait Batman and Green Lantern are down there too." Diana said.

"Jayden, Jayden come in, there are two friendlys down there with you." I said over my radio. No answer and I could definitely hear the sound of gun fire in the distance. "He isn't picking up. Can you tell the two of them not to attack Jayden." I asked her.

"I lost my communicator in a fight." She said sheepishly.

"And I don't have the necessary frequency inorder to contact them." I said now beging to regret my grudge with Batman.

"I mean it's not like Jayden is a complete psychopath and would immediately start a fight is it." She said. My silence was answer enough.

"Jay prefers high functioning sociopath." I said.

"He is going to kill them isn't he." Diana said.

Jayden P.O.V

I charged into the room and was immediately surrounded by multiple guards.

"Halt surface dweller!" One yelled at me. I looked at the twelve guards surrounding me and I pulled out Thorn and checked to see if it was fully loaded.

"Put the weapon down!" Another one yelled at me. They clearly didn't want to start a battle so close to ther machine.

"Word of advice. Never tell a hunter to drop his weapon." I said. In one quick move I shot a guard dead and ran foward. I ducked under a swing of one guards sword and quickly shot him as well. I kicked one in his leg and then stabbed his head with my knife. I jumped into the air and as I did a burning inferno manifested around me glowing knives appeared in between my fingers. In one swift move I spun around throwing all the knives killing all the remaining guards. "Well that was disappointing." I said as I walked up to the controls of the machine. "Kreig do you mind." I asked my ghost.

"Give me a few minutes." Kreig said.I watched him disappear into the machines inner workings, I could hear him working around in the machine. Around a minute after words something appeared on my radar and suddenly something flew past my head and stuck into the side of the machine. I calmly looked at the strange shuriken like object and turned around to see a man in some sort of bat like costume and another man glowing green with a green and black costume on.

"I don't know who you are but step away from the machine." The Bat one said threateningly.

"I'm going to give you one chance to run or I will kill you." I said. All the Bat one did was throw another one of those shurikens I simply shot it out of the air then leveled the gun at him. " Your funeral." I said as I fired. Before the bullet could hit him a green wall appeared infront of him and the bullet hit that insted craking it. I quickly started firing into the wall craking it more before it shattered.

"What!" The green one yelled. He raised his arm and his ring started to glow. Before he could do whatever he was going to do I through a flaming knife at it. The knife hit the ring and in a blast of energy the man was thrown back and knocked out.

"Lantern!" The one in black yelled. He turned around just in time to see my foot heading right towards his face. He managed to barely duck under my strike. He tried to punch me but I caught it and twisted his arm and in one swift move I threw him across the room. I drew my knife and got into a combative stance. He charge me and we started trading blows. I was quickly gaining the upperhand in one quick move I slashed my knife across his chest cutting his costume. After that I jumped back and drew and leveled my gun at his head. Then something slammed into my side throwing me to the ground.

"Are you alright?" The new man asked the bat one.

"I will be fine Superman just deal with our friend." He said.

"Superman? Seriously that has to be the single most egotistical and stupid name ever." I said.

"Stand down. You will be given a fair trial." He said.

"Im done with this." I said. Solar energy surrounded my body and a flaming hand cannon appeared in my hand. He looked at me in shock. I leveled my gun at his head. But before I could fire a blast of lightning hit the ground in between us and Avery's voice cried out.

"Will you stop acting like a complete psychopath and think before you fight." He yelled

"I'm not a psychopath!" I yelled at him. Kreig then appeared beside me.

" I deactivated the machine... What did I miss?" Kreig asked.

"I will explain everything later Kreig." Avery said.

"He's a Guardian!" Superman yelled.

"Yes he is. Everyone meet Jayden Winters. Hunter of the Last City. Kingslayer and Dredgen." Avery said.

"Wait Dredgen!" The woman standing next to Avery said.

"Not Dredgen Yor. It's just a title I was given." I said to her.

"Jayden meet the Justice league. The ones present are Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder woman." Avery said. I simply starded at him in shock and confusion. Finally I make out several words.

"What the heck."


	16. Near massacre

**Author note: Here is a small chapter to prove im note dead and still going to continue this story. Just expect the update to be random at best I got school.**

Two hours later

Avery P.O.V

After Aquaman arrived and told us he had dealt with his brother the league accompanied him back to Atlantis to deal with his traitorous genrals while I took Jayden back to the watchtower. We were currently sitting in the cafeteria looking out of a window overlooking earth.

"What is going on Avery?" Jayden asked.

"Were in the past and apparently there were superheros in the early 2000s?" I said. Jayden sat down and started rubbing his tempels. Jayden had brown hair with a blue, purple and orange streak going through his hair (If i recall correctly he had gotten his hair dyed on a bet.) He had steel gray eyes and had tan skin and a small tattoo on his neck of the hunter insignia.

"Wha-" Jayden began but as soon as the words left his mouth Flash ran into the room startling.

"Whose your friend?" Flash abruptly said. Acting on pure instinct Jayden threw his knife at Flash. Flash not expeting this barley was able to doge the knife. the knife itself grazing past his head cutting him. "What the hell man you nearly killed me!" Flash yelled in shock while holding his hand to his head. I quickly put myself in between the two of them.

"He's a freind Jayden." I said quickly.

"Tell him never to startle a hunter like that. If I had Thorn in my hand I would have killed him." Jayden said.

"Well apology accepted you a-ho." Flash began.

"That's enough both of you. Flash you need to stop running into rooms like that or more things like this may happen. And Jayden for traveler's sake were not in the cosmodrome, there's no Fallen here no Dregs or Vandals looking to stab you in the back, no SIVA infused devil splicers looking to corrupt your armor. You need to relax, no one is going to try to kill you. Now help me with flash here we need to get him to the med bay and clean his wound so it doesn't get infected." I said as I helped Flash up during the last part of my little speech. Just as I open the door Superman was on the other side about to enter. Looking at Flash bleeding head and back at Jayden who unhelpfully chose now to retrieve his knife a look of rage crossed his face. In the blink of an he charged Jayden and pined him to the wall holding him up by his neck.

"What did you do!?" Superman yelled in his face. Jack acting quickly focused arc energy into his hand and punched Superman hard in the stomach launching him backwards. He skidded to a stop and coughed up some blood. "How did you." He asked in shock.

"That's just the beginning of it Jayden said as he pulled out a blade made of pure arc energy. Finally snapping I jumped in between the two. Solar energy forming around my back in the shape of wings, fire burned around my body giving of the heat of a small sun. A sword of solar energy appeared in my hands I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Enough!" Jayden realizing just how angry I was jumped back.

"Calm down Ave's I'm putting my knife away." Jayden said as he sheathed his knife. Superman got back up and took a step back shocked that he couldn't absorb the solar energy Avery was giving off. In fact he had never actually seen him use this ability before. He certainly seemed to a lot more control over it than the other abilities he uses. Avery finally after a full minute of using this energy stopped. The floor under him was warped an deformed the metal having actually melted underneath his feet.

"Avery I came here to tell you that the league is meeting to discuss your methods." Superman said to me.

"I couldn't care less and you know that." I said back.

"Just come we don't have time for this." And with that final statement Superman left the room with Flash in tow some how having gotten a bandage and a box of popcorn during the "fight".

"I think his tights are on too hard." Jayden said.

"He just doesn't like me." I said.


	17. Trial

Conference room.

Diana P.O.V

I sat down in a chair surrounding a circular table. The room we were in was a private meeting room for members of the leauge to discuss important matters. I have absolutely no idea why we needed it there was no one else on the station. The room itself was bland its only notable feature being a window overlooking earth. The current league members in the room were J'onn, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Batman who dispite not being a official League always attended these meetings. The meeting haf been called in order to discuss Avery's methods. For the same reason I was in a foul mood.

"I still think that this meeting is absolutely unnecessary." I said.

"We need to discuss Avery's methods before he kills an innocent." Batman said.

"Seriously in the past seven months name one person Avery accidentally shot." I saix back at him.

"I have to agree with Diana. Avery has far more actual combat experience than all of us put together. In short he knows what he is doing." J'onn said. I smiled at him.

"What about Supergirl he nearly killed her." Green Lantern said.

"She started that fight and the fact that he didn't despite having aample time too kill her actually goes in his favor." Hawkgirl said.

"How does nearly beeting Supergirl to deat go in "his favor"." Green Lantern said saying the last part mockingly.

"It shows his restrain. He knew when to stop and If you have forgotten he saved the girl in Japan from some crazy murder cult." Hawkgirl said now beginning to get angrier.

"Yeah by killing them!" Green Lantern yelled.

"And that's a bad thing!?" Hawkgirl yelled back.

"That's enough!" J'onn yelled. "We aren't going to get anything done by yelling at each other." J'onn finished.

"I agree, all we can do right now is wait for them to arrive." Batman said. We didn't have to wait long because after Batman said that the door opened and in came the rest of the Leauge plus Jayden who chochose the lean against the wall by the door.

"What happened to you Flash?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I made the mistake of startling a Hunter." He said holding motioning to the bandages on his head. "Let's just get this over with I have a date tonight and I need to clean this up so she doesn't worry." Flash said. And with that insite into the Flash's personal life our discussion began.

Avery P.O.V

I was escorted into the room and almost immediately Batman and Superman began giving me the third degree. In truth I was more concerned about how I was going to fix Dark-Drinker. I would need to find a substitute for relic Iron. Maybe I could ask J'onn to point me towards some of the ruins on mars. Venus had ruins on it maybe there. No wait none of the Javelins have the proper heat shields to go that close to the sun.

"Avery are you even listening!" Batman said annoyed.

"No. I have more important things to do. So if we could please get this over with." I said.

"You can't just keep going around killing people." Superman said.

"Ok first off I'm not just as you so eloquently put it "going around killing people" I'm not a murderer. I'm doing my job protecting humanity. And if your heads weren't so far up your on butts that there back on your shoulders you could see that." I said annoyed.

"What makes yoh any better than the people you kill. That's all that separates us from them." Superman said.

"First off so if I kill a murdes cultists who tortures people to death I'm as bad as them and second off, "the only thing that separates us from them", Superman I didn't know you robbed banks and worked for a cartel I guess because you haven't killed anybody you are just a saint." I said sarcastically.

" That's not what I meant." Superman said shocked I could poke through his air tite logic.

"It's the bar you set." I said.

"Stop the run around Avery." Batman said.

"Oh shut up your no better than him. You just have a more sunny disposition." I said mockingly That little comment earned me one of his patented bat-glares. Like I cared. In the past day I had started down an angry hive knight. Though admittedly Batman smelled better than a hive knight despite constantly smelling like guano and depression.

"Avery I called this meeting together to decide weather or not you should be expelled from the Justice leauge." Superman said. Jayden at that point decided to make his presence know in the most unhelpful way possible. By bursting out in laughter.

"Seriously that's what you call yourselves that is so corny." He said in between fits of laughter.

"That's what I said I told you it was corny." Flash said.

"Moving past that interruption. I think it's time we put it to a vote. Is there anything anyone would like to add." Superman said.

"I would." Diana said. "If he goes I go." She said angrily.

"What that's ridiculous." Green Lantern said.

"Is it really He's my best friend and this is pretty much a show trial. I would have thought you would all be better than this." She said.

" Thank you." I said. "And do have one thing to add myself. If you kick me out how long until you consider me a criminal. Because clearly that's the next step. So I want you all to think about that do you want me a Guardian someone who has slain god's in their on realms, destroyed entire armies and has been fighting a near endless war for eight hundred years your enemy. Because as much as I hate to say it that's the next step." I said

"And it goes without saying I'd side with him. and I once snuck into a Vex pyramid without being noticed until I killed the mind inside, and judging from your reaction to her statement she's a heavy hitter." Jayden said.

"What's a Vex pyramid?" Flash asked.

"Time traveling robots." Jayden said.

"Ok. So he basically snuck up on a bunch of terminators and killed skynet without them knowing. I don't want to fight that." Flash said.

"That's enough posturing. Let's put it to a vote. It goes without saying Avery but you don't have a vote in this." Superman said.

"I figured as much." I said.

"All in favor of expelling Avery from the justice league raise your hand." Superman said. Green Lanterns hand went up as well as Superman's. "All against." Superman said annoyed seeing how this was going. Diana's hand shot up immediately followed by Hawkgirl then by J'onn, Flash, and most surprisingly Batman. "I see. Avery you are not expelled from the League. Meeting adjourned." Superman said as he got up and left the room.

"I'm shocked Batman I thought you hated me." I said.

" I do. I just would rather not be on the receiving end of Nechrocasm or Thorn." Batman said as he left the room. The others soon left after that. The only ones left in the room were me, Jayden, and Diana. I looked over a Diana and smiled.

"I thought I wawas gonna need to shoot someone their for a second." Jayden said. "Well you two are probably going to want to talk in private I will make myself scares and I promise I will stay out of trouble." Jayden said. He quickly turned invisible and vacated the room.

"He can turn invisible?!" Diana said in shock.

"We can talk in my quarters it's the only place that Batman doesn't have bugged." I said to her. Jayden quickly popped his head into the room.

"Oh and do anything I wouldn't do." He said cheerfully.

"Is he always like this?" She asked.

"You have no Idea."

Five minutes later.

Avery P.O.V

It was a quick walk back to my room. As we entered I closed the door behind us. With the door closed we had some form of privacy. Diana walked over to her normal place and sat down on my bed. I materialized my armour off and my civilian clothes on for comfort. Everyone at this point knew that if my door was closed I didn't want to be disturbed or I just didn't want to talk. Diana was really the only one that could enter my room if thd door was closed and not be berated for it.

"Thanks. I mean it. I may not like the Leauge but I know you do and it really eans alot to me tgat you would be willing to stand by me." I said as i sat next

"I meant what I said back there. If they had kicked you out I would have packed up and left with you. Your my closest friend. You've helped me learn about the world you've saved my life multiple times, and all in all your the best man I've ever meet and I truly believe I will meet." she said.

"Your just saying that." I said as my face heated up in embarrassment.

"I mean every word of it." She said.

"Thank you and well you diserve to know. I care about you Diana I really do. For a long time I have just sort of been some what depressed. I lost someone close to me and honestly meeting you and pulled me out of that so I can never thank you enough." I said. Diana's face was as red as her outfit. "I had no idea I don't know what to say." She said.

"You really don't need to say anything. Just promise me that you won't change." I said

"I promise." Diana said.

"Well that was a good talk do you want anything to drink I have s bunch of drinks from the last city in my personal storage if you want." I said getting up honestly just embarrassed I wasn't used tk being this vulnerable.

"Actually I was hoping we could just keep talking. It was nice." She said.

"Um. Ok. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um well you see I. Oh screw it Just kiss me already." She said In one quick move she grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her her lips colliding with mine. I was completely stunned I didn't know what to do and I froze. This lasted for a few seconds before Diana opened her eyes now worried she had made the wrong decision. Upon seeing that look in her eyes I decided. I quickly deepened the kiss pressing my lips back against her. She was now but quickly melted back into the kiss. After that we both stood there kissing for I don't know how long. As we broke apart beginning in air to our lungs Diana spoke up.

"You have absolutely no idea how long I have been waiting to do that."

"Was it worth the wait." I asked.

"Completely lets not wait any longer for a second one though." she said. With that we wen back to kissing. For once in a long time I was truley happy.


	18. Paradise lost ch1

one month later.

Avery P.O.V

The past month had thankfully been rather quiet thus allowing alot of time for me and Diana to date and well actually act like a couple. That has also given Jayden many more chances to embarrass us. It mostly consisted of him making innuendos about what me and Diana did behind closed doors. Nothing of what he had said had happened in fact things were mostly the same we would just talk and trade stories while I worked it just involved more kissing and cuddling. Not that I was complaining. I was currently working on fixing my sword when the door opened behind me and Diana entered and unceremoniously flopped onto my bed.

"What no hello kiss." I said cheerfully. She simply rolled over and looked at me.

"Sorry." She said. I walked over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong whenever I make comments like that your normally have a sassy comeback. " I said to her.

"I'm homesick." She said.

"I know the feeling. But unlike me you can go home so what is stopping you. It has to be something because once you want to do something you won't stop." I said.

"I'm worried about how my mother and sisters will react to me just returning."

"I thought you were an only child." I said.

"It's what we amazons call each other don't you guardians do something like that." She asked.

"Not really unless we know each other names we either refer to each other by our classes or titles we have earned. But that is besides the point."

"Maybe I could tell her I was just in my room for the past eight months." She said smiling at me.

"Oh and by the way mother I also meet a wonderful man in my closet and were dating now." I said imitating her. "Yeah that's not your best Diana."

"Ha Ha. I love you but please shut up." She said while laughing. I leaned down and quickly kissed her.

"There is the simle I know and love. But in all seriousness your options are pretty limited I think you just need to go and explaine to her why you left." I said.

"Your right. I should probably get going now but before I go. Kiss for good luck." She said standing up. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. We broke apart after a few seconds still holding her I said

"Stay safe and good luck." She walked over to the door and she definitely put a bit of extra sway to her hips. Once she was out of the door and on her way I learned back on the table.

"By the Traveler I love that woman." I said smiling.

"I haven't seen you this happy sense you Wei Ning started dating." Jayden said as he entered my room. "It's refreshing to have the actually happy and non depressed Avery back." He said with a simle.

"Thanks Jay." I said.

"So have you two... Well you know." He said with a mischievous smile.

"And there is the Jayden I know and tolerate. Just keep in mind that if you ever get a girlfriend I will have my revenge." I said to him.

"Understood. But seriously I'm glad that your happy and Diana is a great woman. I'm seriously what are the odds that you'd be sent back in time and just happen to meet the one immortal woman on the planet and she is your exact type. And she seemes just as crazy for you as you are for her." He said with.

"Your getting dangerously close to the fourth wall again Jayden last time you did that the taken invaded." I said remembering the time he accidentally broke the dimensional barrier between the physical plane and the ascendant realm by talking. Toland was still upset about that one. "Anyway are you just here make jokes about my love life or do you have something you wanted to tell me?" I asked him.

"Bit of both. But more importantly Krieg picked up a ghost's signal." He said.

"Do you know whose?" I asked in shock.

"I can't something is actively trying to block it and the signal has been rather sporadic but I have been able to narrow down the location to an area in the Aegean Sea." He said

"That is still a big area for us to cover." I said.

"That's why I brought it to you I was hoping you could work something out that could locate it for us." He said.

"Kreig can you show me the data." I asked Jay's ghost. A holographic map of the Aegean sea appeared before me. Across the map was at least twenty red dots.

'And the red dots are-?" I asked

"Every were the signal has appeared over the past week. It was only today that i was able to figure out that this was a ghost signal." He said. I started going through the data and after a few minutes of mumbling technical jargon that only I understood I managed to calculate were the signal would most likely appear next.

"This is a map city era right." I asked Jayden.

"No it's a map of now." He said confused.

"Put up a map of city era up Kreig." I said. Originally the one remaining dot was in open water but when the city era map was applied the dot was now on a small chain of islands.

"Isn't that the island chain that the fallen house of stone uses as their main base?" Jayden asked. The house of stone was a small but well equipped fallen house that held domain over the Aegean sea.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Then why isn't it on the old maps?"

"I don't know lets go find out." I said grabbing my gun. "With any luck this could be Leo." I said as we left the room.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but beginning to worry about the big guy." Jayden said.

Diana P.O.V

Above Aegean sea

Maybe it was a bad idea to head home without a plan. I was currently trying to think up of a good way to explain to my mother why I had to go aid man's world. After all these months I had learned that what the amazons believed about men was just false. Sure there were still more than enough sexist pigs in the world but most men weren't. Heck when I was out a bar alone just trying to learn the lay of the land some jerk was getting a little too close for comfort and before I could educate him on how stupid he was a member of a biker gang stepped in and made him stop. Apparently said gang were all former soldiers and they invited me to sit with them so I wouldn't be harassed. They were all very nice and gracious and kind they also had many fun stories to tell. My mind started to drift to Avery. That was going to be fun to explain to my mother and I knew it would need to come up eventually. How wasI going to explain to my mother and sisters that not all men were monsters whose only use was for reproduction and that I was currently in love with and dating a man, I could already picture there faces now. My thoughts were interrupted as Themyscira appeared on the horizon. I couldn't help but smile, but that smile quickly disappeared as I got closer and noticed that something was very wrong. Smoke was billowing up from the city. Initially I was goin to land on one of the smaller islands surrounded Themiscira and fly inorder not to startle my sisters. That plan was quickly abandoned upon seeing the smoke and I landed in a large courtyard. I rushed of the ship and surserved the destruction around me. I had no words to describe it multiple of my sisters were dead albut ripped to shreds parts of their bodies seemingly devoured while others had been turned to stone some have even been smashed. I had never seen such brutality in my life. My stomach started to churn and before I could stop myself I collapsed on my hands and knees and vomited, tears streamed down my cheeks and my eyes stung. I looked up and saw the stone head of one my sisters I started to cry harder. I picked up her head just looked at it. A look of fear was on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't here?" I managed to get out in between sobs. I finally noticed something, bite marks across part of her face something had tried to eat her after she had been turned to stone, something had tried to eat her, SOMETHING HAD TRIED TO EAT HER. I dropped the head as that same thought just keep being repeated in my head get louder and louder until I was mumbling it out loud. Suddenly I saw red and sorrow and sickening were replaced by a righteous fury. I was going to kill however did this painfully. I finally understood what Jayden ment.

Flash back.

"Jayden why do you kill." I asked the hunter as he was sharpening one of his knives.

"Strange question to ask me I would have figured you would have asked Avery that." He said.

"I already did I just wanted to see whst another Guardian thought." I said.

"Well if you were expecting some grand story about how I saved a town or stopped a monster your going to be disappointed. Because if you ask a hundred different Guardians you will get a hundred and one different answer. But it all comes back to one thing and everyone would be better off just cutting off the fluff and just saying."

"What?"

"Some S.O.Bs just need to be killed." Jayden said. "And Princess if that seems cruel its because it is but we live in scruel world and the sooner you accept that the better."

Back to present

Nothing was going to stop me from killing whoever did this. Nothing. I picked up a sword and made my way deeper into thes city the farther in I got the more bodies and statues I found the angrier I got. I did not that the bite marks stopped appearing on the statues whoever did this clearly realized like that my sisters weren't edible that did nothing to crub my rage. Finally I arrived at the center of the city. All of our most valued artifacts were stored here. I charged in hoping to find the monster that did this but what I saw made me freeze and drop my sword. My mother turned to stone as if she was screwed in pain a bloodied hand was on the ground at her feet still holding my mothers sword. She had clearly been turned to stone after someone had cut her hand off in combat. I dropped to my knees in front of her I was about to touch her cheek when I noticed a reflection in the blood someone sneaking up behind me with their hand glowing. They were approaching me slowly I let them get closer until the were right behind me. In one swift motion I threw my elbow back hitting whoever it was hard sending them flying into a pillar.

"And that is only the beginning of it you monster!" I yelled as I charged my assailant finally getting a good look at the creature that had caused my family so much pain. It was a skinny old man wearing elaborate purple robes. I held him up by his shirt collar and pulled me fist back ready punch the life out of him. Clearly knowing what I was about to do he spoke quickly yet calmly.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said.

"And why is that?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Because I'm not alone." He said. My eyes widened as i realized what he just said. Suddenly a massive force impacted me and sent me flying into a pillar causing it to crash on me. I pushed the pillar of growing in pain. But it didn't end there. Whoever it was grabbed me by my head held me up and punched me in the stomach. The force ofvthe blow caused me to spit up blood. The creature slammed into the ground repeatedly and finally dropped me and slammed its foot down on my stomach. It had broken several ribs and probably alot of internal bleeding. I finally saw my tormentor I wish I hadn't those glowing green eyes would haunt me for years to come. It was worse than my worst nightmare made manifeste. The creature was easily ten feet tall covered in organic looking armor. It held a large axe made of the same material as its armor. It raised its axe above its head ready to bring it down and end me when the old man spoke up.

"Wait! We can use her." The creature lowered its axe and took its foot off of my stomach allow me to breathe.

"I'll nene-ver helllp you." I said through it sounded closer to guargling because my mouth was full with blood and everything hurt. The old man held out his hand and it started glow I could feel as my ribs were pushed back into place and mended I could feel everything broke be fixed and it hurt. I screamed in pain for a full five seconds until he stopped "healing" me.

"Now can we please talk like adults." He said I spit all the blood I had in my mouth onto his face.

"You basta- " I couldn't finish my sentence before the monster grabbed my head slammed it into the ground.

"Language my dear. It is very unbecoming of a lady like yourself to use such words. Now were was I. Oh yes my name is Felix Faust and my friend holding holding you down is Mogar. As I was saying I have a proposal for you." He said in a pompous manner.

"Never." I said.

"Now you didn't even here my deal. Now if you can collect two very important things for us and if you do I reverse my spell and fix your sisters and my friend here won't touch anyone. And before you ask yes they will be alive. And to show you how generous I am i will give you some help. Now pick one of your sisters and let us be off." He said. Mogar released his grip on my head an I quickly scrabbled over to my mother. Wordless he raised a medallion with medusa's head on it and pointed it at my mother. I closed my eyes as a precaution but in a second I felt stone turn to flesh but quickly the pain of losing her hand impacted my mother and she roared in pain.

"Oh shut up." He said as he raised his hand and my mothers wound stop bleeding and "heal". My mother passed out from the pain. "Now this what we need from you." He said. The second he said those words I couldn't help but feel I had signed my death certificate.


	19. Paradise lost pt 2

Diana P.O.V

"What do you want." I said hatred dripping from my voice.

"Two things and they shouldn't be hard to get. A ghost and a crystal." Felix said.

"A ghost and a crystal? What dose that even mean!" I yelled at him.

"You know what it means." He said. I finally realized what he meant.

"You need a Guardians ghost don't you." Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Now your getting it, I was beginning to think you were nothing more than eye candy." He said. Normally such a comment would make me absolutely furious but considering what he was asking me to get I was too busy thinking about the terrible things this man could do with a ghost. "Specifically I need one that hasn't resurrected a Guardian yet." He continued.

"How in the name of Zeus am I supposed to get that." I said.

"Simply your annoying lover took one from a few of Mogar's compatriots earlier this year." He said. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Avery had said he had found a dead ghost on mars in his time and was holding on to it so when he found a way back to the city he could return it for some sort of burial. Now I knew the truth, he had saved it from them and was protecting it.

"And the crystal?" I asked

"It's purple, big and shiny you can't miss it. Another thing your lover stole." He said. Again I knew exactly what he was talking about the crystal from Avery's sword Dark-Drinker. He had not told me it was from only saying that it was classified by a direct order from an elder Guardian named Lord Shaxx, all he would disclose was that it was incredibly dangerous and hard to forge.

"Why do you want these things?"

"None of your concern, now I believe you have all the information you require. Now please get going you have to go steal from the one you love. " He said as he turned to leave. I was going to kill him. I picked up my mother and started to leave. "Oh and one more thing. If you even speak a word of this to ether of those guardians Mogar will crush every single one of your sisters." He said. After he was gone I rushed back to the javlin and set my mother down on the small bed in the back of the Javelin. I rushed up to the cockpit and took off. I flew until we were well out of site of Themyscira and then set the javelin down on a small uninhabited island. I got up from the pilots seat and then took her out of the javelin and sat her down in the shade of a small tree away from the javelin. It would probably be better if she didn't wake up inside of a large metal flying machine. I sat down next to her and started to think of a way I could get the ghost and crystal away from Avery. I knew he wouldn't just hand them over they were far too dangerous. I couldn't blame him if the positions were switched I wouldn't hand them over.

"Diana is that you?" I heard a voice next me say. I turned and saw my mother sitting up holding her head. Her black hair falling past her shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a tight hug.

"Thank goodness your alright." I said. She quickly returned the hug and smiled.

"My prayers were answered you returned." She said.

"I only wish I returned sooner." I said as I broke the hug and looked down at the ground.

"But you did return and that is what matters now we can reclaim Themiscira and save our sisters." She said with a simle. "But first were are we?" She asked finally realizing that we weren't on Themiscira.

"Were several miles away from Themiscira." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your not going to like it." I said. I then started to explain what I had to agree to get in order to save Themiscira. By the end of my mother looked horrified.

"How in the name Hera and Zeus are we supposed to get these things. I mean a crystal we can get but a ghost, a ghost Diana how are we supposed to capture a spirit I hope you know because I don't." She said as she started pacing.

"I'm actually shocked your going along with this without much convincing." I said.

"I mean if you have a better plan I'm willing to listen." She said.

"Calm down mother and to answer your first question I do know were to get he wants." I said to her.

"You do! Oh that is great we can go and get them and deliver them to him and while he is reveling in his vile victory we strike kill him and save our sisters." She said maybe a little too happy at that last part. Sure I wated to kill this man violently but I wasn't happy about it.

"Your missing one major thing he needs to reverse the effects on our sisters then we can kill him." I said

"You really think he is going to keep his word." She asked.

"No I don't but what choice do we have." I said.

"You said you knew where the items located the sooner we get he sooner we save our home." She said.

"That's were things get complicated. I know were to find them but he won't just hand them over." I said

" HE Diana. If we are dealing with a man then we will force him to give us them." She said confidentiality.

"We are not going to do that. First off because HE IS A FRIEND." I said. I should probably leave out the fact that he has slain gods before.

"Diana no man is a friend of the Amazon's." She said in shock.

"Things have changed mother for the better. Not every man is the vile monster that we say they are I have learned first hand." I said to her.

"What evidence do you have of this." She said angrily.

"Mother how many men have you actually spoken too in the past hundred years." I asked with a deadpan expression. She opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it and started to think. I could practically see the gears rolling in her head. Before she finally spoke.

"Fine I haven't spoken to a single man in the past century." She said. "We will continue this conversation later we must go." She said.

"Your right we must. Follow me mother." I said as I started to walk back to the javelin. "Oh and mother please don't freak out." I said to her.

"Why would I freak out?" She said confused. I looked back at her and simply grinned.

Watchtower 1 Hour Later.

Diana P.O.V

It had taken far longer than I would have like to get up to the watchtower mostly because my mother refused to get on what she called "a hephaestus dammed creation". Our argument ended when I picked her up and physically strapped her into her seat. We were currently sneak over to Avery's room trying to make sur he doesn't hear us. It was decided on there trip up that I would distract Avery while my mother stole what we needed. Simultaneously I was thinking of ways in order to adequately apologize to him later. Wosre case scenario he catches us, is enraged and I lose the man I love. Finally with that thought everything came crashing down. We were about to hand deliver a living breathing shard of what is most likely the universe's most powerful being and a crystal that said being protector found dangerous to a complete psychopath that definitely knew what he was getting and some monster. My legs just wouldn't move and slid down to the ground my back against the wall.

"Diana are you alright!?" My mother said worried.

"No I'm not mother. Were about to steal two incredibly dangerous and powerful artifacts from the man I love and hand them over too a monster!" I said as I started to cry. My mother stood their in shock. I didn't bother to hide the fact that I loved Avery.

"Th-the man you love?" She said in shock and confusion.

"Yes the man I love mother! He isn't just my friend! Mother, I love him. And I'm about to betray his trust in the worst possible way." I said.

"I don't know what to say." She said silently.

"Don't say anything. Why would you care. You hate all men. If anything you think losing him would be good for me." I said.

"Your wrong I know exactly what it is like to lose the man you love." She said as she slid down next to me.

"What?!" I said in shock.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Exactly one hundred seventy four years ago on October 22 1827 a man washed up on the shores of Themyscira. I found him first but he was wounded badly. I took him to the healers and they saved his life. I don't know why but I chose to watch over him alone that night. He woke sometime during the night and we started talking. He was a soldier fighting in the greek war of independence. He told me that he was a salior under the British Royal Navy. Their fleet had part of an alliance to aid in Greeces rebellion against the Ottoman empire. Their fleet had engaged the enemy in battle and was winning. But it was still hard fought and he was knocked off the ship and somehow ended up on Themyscira. I don't know what it was that draw me to him but by the end of the night I was in love with him. I managed to convince my sisters to let him live and that he was no threat to us and that I would personally watch him. Over the next few weeks we grew closer to each until one night we layed with eachother and we conceived a child. I was so happy when I found out and for a moment I thought I could have both a husband and my child I dreamt of raising the child with him. When I told him he was of course nervous but he wanted to be with me and the child no matter what... But fate had other plans. The wound he had suffered in battle wasn't healed properly and unknown to us it had become infected and one day he just feel down and died. I never cried so in my life I never had felt so much pain as in that moment. I think you have pieced it together now Diana but that man was your father. So yes Diana I do know. I know better than every amazon on the Island." She finshed her story and by the end of it she was crying. I was in shock, I had heard many of my sisters theories as to who my father was. Due to my powers many thought it was one of the gods.

"Why did you never tell me?" I said

"I was worried how our sisters would react if they found out." She said.

"But my powers." I asked.

"I honestly have no idea. The night you were born a mysterious creature appeared and said that I would be presented with a "gift" from some group called the nine." She said. "I have searched through every book on Themyscria and I found no reference to any group called the nine." She said. I didn't know how to respond. I wasn't angry I understood why she didn't tell me. I guess I was confused.

"Why tell me this now?" I asked.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, there is a very real possibility that this is my only chance to tell you." She said.

"That monster is going to betray us. We both know that for a fact." I said.

"I know and I can't believe I'm saying this but we need help." I couldn't help but look at my mother in shock. "Please tell me your lover will help us." She asked.

"He will help us. I said.

"Good because I am anxious to meet the man that has stolen my daughter's heart." She said as she got up. I got up and hugged my mother.

"After we win I am going to want more details my father." I said

" And you will get them. But I can tell you one thing now." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He'd be very proud of you." She said as hugged me.

Five minutes later

Avery's room

Hippolyta P.O.V

It felt very good to finally tell Diana about her father. It still hurt to remember the day he died but by the same token I couldn't help but be happy when I remember the night we admitted our love for one another. I was broken out of my stupor by Diana's voice.

"Were here mother." Diana said as she was standing in front of a simple door with a note tapped to it.

KEEP OUT

ESPECIALLY YOU FLASH

FROM JAYDEN: FLASH IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SPARROW AGAIN I WILL SHOOT YOU.

"He seems friendly." I said dryly. I may need to talk to Diana about her choice in men.

"He normally is rather kind. But alot of the stuff he works on in here is rather dangerous if someone just barges in." She said. "Jayden on the other hand is just a psychopath." She said.

"And your in love with-" I asked trailing off at the last part.

"I'm in love with Avery the kind, compassionate, somewhat anti-social one. Jayden is a member of his fire team." She said.

"Good to know." I said.

"Let me go in first so I can explain everything to him." She said as she opened the door and walked through. I was left alone with my thoughts for a solid five seconds before I heard Diana yell.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I ran to see her standing alone in a very messy room. A bed was haphazardly shoved up against the far wall many tables piled with objects that I didn't recognize spread through out the room. But most prominent was the glass floor and wall that looked out over the earth. I started to wonder around the room looking at many of the objects on the tables. I was barely paying any attention to Diana ranting about this being the one time she wanted him to be anti-social and in his room. My eyes settled on a small picture of Diana and a man. The man in question was rather handsome with messy brown hair and green and blue eyes. In the picture they were apparently near somesort of body of water The man was sitting down at a table and had a large smile on his face while Diana was wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him on the cheek. I could tell she was happy in the picture.

"That happened on our first date. We went a small restaurant on the water and got dinner." Diana said as she walked up behind me.

"He's very handsome." I said as I put the photo down. "Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no. Normally by this part of the day he is in here working on one of his weapons." She said.

"Hey Diana whose your friend." A voice said behind me. Reflexes took over and I grabbed a sharp looking piece of metal and threw it at the unknown voice. The peice of metal grazed the intruders head. "Not again!" He said as he held his head. Diana quickly put herself in between us and said.

"Wait mother he is a friend!" She said quickly.

"Oh sorry. Reflexes." I said.

"Apology accepted. At least you apologized unlike that absolute a-ho-"

"Ok Flash we get it you don't like Jayden. What are you doing down here." She said cutting him off.

"I heard a bunch of loud noises and I thought there was a problem." He said.

"Well there is a problem. Do you know where Avery is?" She asked.

"No I don't. He and Jayden left on what they described as "Guardian business" several hours ago. Whats wrong why do you need him." He asked.

"Flash get the others we have a major problem." She said.

The Skies Above Themiscira

Diana P.O.V

It hadn't been hard to convince the others too help. In fact it had been rather easy. Now after discussing a plan of attack me and my mother were flying back to Themyscira with the item Faust had wanted. We had briefly entertained the idea of making fakes but it if he knew about what a ghost was and what it did he would most likely be able to spot a fake, the same also went for the crystal. The rest of the leauge was flying on a separate javelin multiple miles back and were going to attempt to sneak onto the Island.

"So what do these ghost do?" My mother asked.

"According to Avery they were made by a being known as the Traveler in order to protect humanity." I said.

"That's interesting and I certainly want to learn more about this Traveler in the future, but that still doesn't answer my question." She said.

"Among other things they raise the dead and imbue their Guardian with the enough power to slay gods." I said.

"Raise the dead! The power to slay gods!" She yelled in horror.

"Now you know why I was so scared of the thought of this monster getting his hands on one the results would be disastrous." I said.

"But what could he possibly hope to achieve with them... Oh no." She said.

"What?" I asked worried.

"The gates of hades he must be trying to open them. I mean were else would he get such a creature." She said in horror.

"Thats a possibility but if he is he's doing it wrong he need the key, not a Ghost and a crystal." I said.

"Your right. I don't want to worry you anymore than you already are, but if Avery had these things in his procession, could thi just be some overly complicated plan to get to him." As soon as she said those words my blood ran cold. I started to mutter prayers to ever god I knew asking for them to help us. My mother seeing this slumped back into her seat doing the same. I landed the javelin in the same court yard and we made our way back to the temple. My mother was holding the ghost and crystal in her hands. I could clearly see her hands beginning to shake in rage. I leaned down and picked up a rock and crushed it in my hands.

"Imagine it's that monster head you are crushing. It's surprisingly therapeutic." I said to her. She handed me the ghost and in a single hand picked up a rock and crushed it. I saw a small smile gracer her lips.

"You're right it is." She said. We continued the rest of our treck in silence Every now and them I heard something scrabbled around in the rubble just out of sight. I was desperately hoping that that was Batman and not some creature working with Faust. We finally arrived at the temple when my mother spoke again.

"Diana whatever happens I want you to know that I love you." She said.

"I love you too mother." I said. With that we entered the temple. We walked in and saw a surprising sight. All of hour sisters that had been turned to stone were moved in here. They were spread out across the room seemingly at random.

"I was beginning to think you had double crossed me. But here you are like good dogs returning to your master." Faust said coming out from behind a pillar.

"You want a dog how about I show you my FANGS!!!" My mother yelled. Before she could charge him I grabbed her.

"We brought you what you wanted Faust now turned them back." I yelled at him.

"The items first." He said. I simply threw them at him. Both the ghost and the crystal stopped in midair surrounded by a purple glow.

"Our sisters monster." My mother said. He simply raised his hand in his hand was the medallion with medusa's head. Me and mother both quickly covered our eyes and a bright flash of light shot out from the medallion hitting all of the statues. We uncovered our eyes and low and behold all of our sisters restored to flesh once more. I started to smile but it quickly disappeared when a second flash of light occurred and all of them disappeared.

"What did you do!" my mother yelled.

"I said I would fix your sisters I said nothings about teleporting them underground did I." He said smugly. Our attention was quickly taken away from him by low growl coming from the entrance. We both turned to see Mogar and two other creatures that looked like him but a head shorter carrying the unconscious forms of the justice leauge. They also were followed by smaller creatures that appeared to be holding guns. They proceeded to move behind Faust. He proceeded to hand the ghost and the crystal off to one of the smaller creatures "Now what did I say about help." He said with the same smugness.

"You said help from Guardians they aren't Guardians." I said.

"Sassy until the very end. If you weren't so annoying I'd consider keeping you around for personal fun." He said.

That's it I'm going to castrate you then kill you for that comment!" My mother said.

"Mogar please dispose of the trash." He said. Mogar dropped Superman and in a surprising move grabbed Faust's head and picked him off the ground and started to slowly crush his head.

"What are you doing!?" Faust yelled in fear.

"Disposing of trash." Mogar's deep guttural voice boomed. Finally with a final wet and bloody crack Mogar crushed Faust head and let his headles body drop to the ground.

"Hmph... It was therapeutic." Mogar said.

"Why did you do that?!" My mother asked in shock.

"He outlived his usefulness, much like yourselves." Mogar said as he took ghost and crystal from one the smaller creatures besides him. "Kill them." With that order he and the larger creatures turned into an ethereal smoke and dissapeared. The smallers ones pointed their guns at us and began to fire. I quickly started to block the blast with my bracelets while my mother jumped behind a fallen pillar. When one of the creatures pulled it's arm back and a large orb of fire appeared I decided to join my mother behind the pillar. Whatever it was making hit were I just was and exploded with a high amount of force.

"We can't just hide behind here." My mother said.

"Your right and I have a great Idea." I said as I pressed my against the temple wall and place my feet against the pillar and pushed hard. The pillar was sent flying through the air and right into the creatures killing them. One managed to evade the pillar but lost its gun in the process. My mother acting quickly grabbed a spear and jabbed it right into its glowing eyes. The creature disintegrated leaving nothing more than large and disgusting worm. The worm quickly dug into the ground disappearing below ground.

"Ugh what happened?" Superman asked as he and the others got up off the ground.

"You got jumped by Mogar and a few of his lackeys and were knocked out." I said.

"And we lost the ghost and the crystal. Also our sisters were teleported underground. No thanks to you!" My mother said furiously.

"Woah what happened to him!?" Flash asked pointing to Faust body.

"Apparently Mogar was the one in charge and Faust over their outlived his usefulness." I said.

"Whose this Mogar you keep referring to?" Lantern asked.

"The big guy with the axe." My mother said.

"Were is he now?" Batman asked.

"I have a very bad feeling I know." My mother said grimly.

"You don't think they are really trying to open it." I asked her.

"I don't know but Faust did say he teleported our sisters underground so there at least down there." She responded.

"Um excuse me but what are you two talking about?" Flash asked. I looked over at my moher looking for permission. She nodded grimly knowing that we were out of options.

"Underneath Themyscira there is a gate to hades." I said deciding to skip past any and all fluff.

"What!!" They all said at once.

"It is the our most guarded secret. Several millennia the god of the underworld Hades lead a rebellion against the Olympians. In the end he was defeated and was imprisoned inside his own realm simultaneously forcing him to actually do his job and making sure he never returns. After the war the amazons were tasked with keeping the gates safe." Hippolyta explained.

"Why tell us this? I mean it your most guarded secret and amazons aren't exactly fond of men." Batman said.

"I don't have much choice in the matter do I." Hippolyta said. "Now follow me." She said as she walled over to a back wall and pressed her hand against a hidden switch in the wall. The wall slowly slide to the side revealing a dark corridor. What hit me first was the horrid stench.

"It's worse than it normally is." I said covering my mouth. The corridor was covered with disgusting growths and orange sacks filled with an unknown liquid. The walls were dripping a saliva like liquid.

"Is that normal?" Flash asked worried.

"Not in the slightest." I said. We started walking down the corridor but were the end normally was their was a small overgrown room with multiple different paths out of it.

"Which path do we take?" Batman asked.

"I have no idea this wasn't here before." Hippolyta said.

"Superman can you use your x-ray vision to find us a path." Batman asked. Superman walked in front of us and squinted his eyes. He swiveled his head back and forth for about a minute untip he stopped and shook his head.

"Something is blocking me from seeing anything beyond the walls. Queen Hippolyta does your island have any natural lead deposits?" Superman asked.

"No." My mother said curtly.

"Should we split up then?" Flash asked. Everyone of us have him the are you stupid look while my mother said what we were all thinking.

"That is an absolutely idiotic plan that can only get us killed."

"Plus every time we split up something goes terribly wrong." I added. Our discussion was cut short by a loud screem coming from down one of the paths.

"The scream came from this way!" Superman said as he flew towards one of the paths. As we followed him the scream was replaced by the sound of gunfire.

"I know the noise." I said.

"Thorn." Batman said grimly.

Jayden P.O.V

Several hours ago

We arrived at the site of the signal and was met with a surprising sight.

"Yup a titan definitely went through here recently." I said. There was the telltale signs of battle, bullet casings on the ground, multiple craders from explosions and a massive hole in the ground flanked by remains of two dead hive knights.

"Definitely Leo." Avery said. "Signs of battle are still fresh. He went down there." He finished.

"Well let's go find our titan buddy before he gets himself killed." We both descended into the pit moving slowly but methodically we didn't want to run into any traps. The deeper we went the more signs of battle there were. Finally we started to here the telltale sound of gunfire. We arrived to an expected sight, Leo was fireing his favored shotgun Gunnora's Axe into hords of hive soldiers killing many. But he was being overwhelmed by pure numbers. I quickly looked at Avery and he simply nodded giving me the go ahead to start shooting. A thrall was in midair jumping at Leo's back I quickly shot it out of the air with Thorn. Leo turned just in time to see me and Avery jump up and through a brage of flaming knives and a nova bomb at the remaining hive killing them. We walked up to Leo but before we could even speak he punched me hard in my stomach bringing me to the ground.

"What is wrong with you!" Leo yelled.

"Many things but I take it your referring to throwing you through the portal." I said on the ground hunched over in pain.

"Leo that's enough." Avery said.

"After Jayden threw me through the portal I ended up on this Island surrounded by hive. I have been fighting ever since." Leo said completely ignoring me. I probably bruised his honor as a titan by throwing him through that portal.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Twenty to thrity minutes forty five tops." Leo said. Me and Avery just look at each other then back at him. Realizing something was wrong he sighed and asked the obvious question. "How long have you two been here?"

"Just over a year." Avery said.

"Around one month." I said.

"Great." Leo said clearly annoyed.

"Hey in that year Ave managed to get a girlfriend." Avery responded by slapping me on the back of my head for that comment.

"Really now that is a development." Leo said.

"My love life isn't important right now." Avery said.

"I disagree I want to know what kind of woman could get our leader to not be depressed." Leo said.

"Later." Avery hissed. "We need to stop whatever the hive are doing hear."

"Nice transition buddy." I said. He simply glared at me. It wasn't a very effective glare due to the fact he was wearing a helmet.

Several hours later

Avery P.O.V

We had been moving around to what Jayden had helpful started to refer to as the Labyrinth for the past several hours. The hive commonly made their fortresses like this a complete maze for anything not hive. We were startled by a loud scream.

"That wasn't a wizard." Jayden said as he took off down a side corridor with me and Leo in hot pursuit. We arrived at a surprising sight a woman with long red hair was desperately holding a hive thrall back fro ripping her throat out. Another woman that looked like a younger version of her was on the ground her throat gushing blood, a morbid sence of de javu washed over me as i remembered Tokyo. Jayden acting quickly jumped onto the thrall and drove his knife into its head killing it instantly. The woman looked up at shock but that shock quickly turned to rage as she jumped at him and tried to grab his throat.

"This is all your kinds fault!" She yelled as she tried to strangle him. Jayden was holding her off when Leo hit her over the head with his shotgun knocking her out.

"What's her problem." Jayden said angrily.

"Her dead sister." I simply said as I checked the girls corpse for a pulse. You could never be to certain. When I couldn't find one I gently closed her eyes. Jayden was about to speak whenwe heard a deep bellowing.

"We got company!" Leo yelled as a of hive soldiers came out of a tunnel leading deeper into the ground. We brought our guns to bear and started gunning down any hive that got too close. A knight tried to hit Leo but he ducked under its strike slammed his fist into the knights stomach causing it to kneel over once at his eye level he gave it a devastating headbutt that killed it.

"And you wonder why Asher says Titans are hard headed." I said. With us working together as a fire team again we quickly finished off the hive attacking us. My radar picked up more movement behind us I quickly spun around and brought Nechrocasm to bear on them but instead of hive it was Diana and a woman that looked like a older version of her behind them stood several members of the justice leauge. They all had the same look of shock on their faces.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled in shock.

"We could ask you the same thing." Batman said.

"We asked first." Jayden said.

"Your not going to like it." Diana said.

ONE EXPLANATION LATER

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" I yelled. I was stunned I had honestly no idea how to react. Jayden however did.

"You gave a ghost and the shard of willbreaker to the Hive." Jayden said surprisingly calm. "I have half a mind to shoot all of you!" There it is.

"Wait those creatures are the hive." Diana said.

"Yes you Traveler dammed imbicles those "creatures" are the hive!" Jayden yelled.

"Calm down Jayden. Realistic is the worst thing they could do with those things." Superman said.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Jayden asked.

"Tell us what?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"The Hive are a race that worships death and their worm gods. Specifically through rituals powered by the death of others. Soon after the invasion I broke up a hive ritual taking place in Tokyo." I started.

"Wait those were hive Tokyo not a murder cult?" Lantern said.

"What's the difference." Leo added as he guarded the tunnel the hive came out of.

"Avery we I'm picking up a spike in hive magic and vex energy." Click said materializing over my shoulder. Suddenly the sound of chanting could be heard coming form one of the tunnels.

"Ugh what is that noise." red head that had tried to kill Jayden said as she came too.

"Artemis are you alright?" Hippolyta said.

"Queen Hippolyta what happened were are we?" Artemis said confused. Here eyes finally rested on Jayden and she growled as she tried to get up. "Now I remember. Stay behind my queen I will deal with these interlopers." She said.

"Hold Artemis you will not lay a hand on theses men or you will answer to me." Hippolyta said.

"Why?!" Artemis asked in shock.

"Because they are here to help us." Hippolyta said.

"We can beat them ourselves." Artemis said.

"If hadn't stepped in you'd be dead now." Jayden said.

"I was handling myself just fine!" She yelled at him as she got up in his face.

"Yeah like your friend over their." Jayden said angrily.

BANG*

A gunshot rangout behind us and we all turned to see a knight disintegrate, Leo's shotgun pointed at were its head was.

"You can continue your argument later. Now miss Artemis I would highly you take your sisters body back to the surface before more thrall show up and try to make a snack out of it." Leo said trying to make her see reason. Artemis was about to protest but upon realizing what he just said her face turned pail she turned and looked at the body. She slowly approached it then fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry Alexis. I'm sorry." Artemis said staring at her sisters body.

"Hippolyta can you take her back to the surface she's only going to be a liability like this." I asked her.

"I have a duty as an amazon to see this fight through." She said.

"And you have a duty as a queen to protect your people and you three could very well be the last of." I said trying to make her see reason. My statement clearly struck home because she turned and looked at Artemis.

"Your right. Artemis come we will bury your sister with full honors." She said. Artemis responded by picking her sister up bridal style and started to follow her queen. Hippolyta stopped and looked at her daughter, she walked over and hugged her. "I know your not going to leave until this is over so stay safe, And you Avery Dragoon prove to me that you love my daughter by keeping her safe." She ordered. I simply nodded.

"I will protect her with my life." I said.

"Hey Amazon!" Jayden said as Hippolyta was leaving.

"What." She asked

"Your gonna need these if you run into any hive on your way back." Jayden said as he threw her the bow No turning back and a quiver full of arrows as well as the sword Unspoken Promise. "Careful about the arrow heads they explode upon impact with a target." Jayden warned.

"Thank you hunter." She said.

"That's very kind of you Jayden." Diana said almost in shock.

"We need to move." Jayden said.

"If you are going to come with us you are going to need to abide by a few rules. I said.

"What are they?" Batman asked.

"If one of us give you an order follow it, Stay behind us at all times, Do not engage any of the hive without the intent to kill, and finally if you see a thrall that is hunched over and glowing don't touch it they explode." I said.

"We don't kill." Batman said.

"Will you stop with that holier than thou bullcrap, we don't have time for it." Jayden said.

"Let's move. Leo you take point, Jayden stay in the back and make sure we don't get surrounded. I will stay in the middle and make sure we don't get separated." I ordered and with that we move out towards the sound of chanting. It didn't take long to find the source of the chanting. We entered a massive cavern with what appeared to be a ruined city overgrown with hive corruption and partial vex conversion. At the end of the cavern stood a massive gate, on said gate wasanother corrupted vex gate with an absolutely massive crystal floating in front around said crystal was four smaller crystals. Outside of the city was an army of hive soldiers milling about in the city and the plain outside of it. We were currently taking refugee behind a large fallen pillar near the entrance to the cavern.

"How many do you count Jayden?" I asked the hunter while he looked through the scope of his sniper Revoker.

"What I can see is at least 1000 acolytes, 500 knights, 300 wizards 50 of which are praying to the crystal. 50 ogres all in overwatch positions, around 20 shriekers 10 on each side of the gate. Given this is the hive were dealing with you should probably add a few zeros to the numbers I just gave you to take into account the ones we don't see." Jayden said grimly.

"This is an invasion force!" Superman said.

"No it's a holding force, There only job is to defend this ritual." As soon as I said that Nokris floated his sorry hide int the cavern, clutched in his claws was the shard of willbreaker and the ghost.

"Whose the big guy?" Lantern asked.

"Nokris a hive necromancer." I said simply. Nokris flew up to the crystal and began to chant followed by the other wizards. Suddenly the crystal and the ghost started to float out of Nokris's hands and started to glow. The chanting also started to get louder until it was all I could hear. The four crystal surrounding the largest crystal started to spin faster and faster until they were a blur. Energy started to seap out of the ghost and shard of willbreaker into the largest crystal until a blinding light was covering the crystal finally the light shot out of the crystal and impacted the gate doors. Energy began coursing up and down the corrupted vex gate until that energy shot into the middle of the gate rending reality asunder at the point were the two beams met and a portal started to grow until it encompassed the entire gate. Finally the chanting stopped and the light dissapeared and all that remained was a portal.

"What was that?" Diana asked.

"I don't know?" I said fear creeping into my voice.

"Something is coming out of the portal." Flash said urgently. A massive figure could be seen stalking towards the portal from the other side. Finally the figure exited the portal and my mind shut down.

"By the Traveler it can't be!" Leo said in horror. I need to get Diana out of here I can't go through that again.

"But he's supposed to be dead!" Jayden said. There standing was the very bane of my existence Crota the Son of Oryx. Following him was his personal retinue. A second shadow appeared on the other side of the portal this one even bigger than the last. Please don't be him I thought. By my worst fears were provine correct. Crota bowed to the figure that exited the portal they all did a full head taller than Crota with massive wings and to red horns jutting out from the sides of his head, There stood the greatest threat to the Last city their ever was, the creature that killed the awoken queen, the hives dark god Oryx the taken king lives again. With a bestial roar he announced his return and the very stars themselves shuddered in fear.


	20. Paradise lost pt 3

"Who are they?" Diana asked now beginning to feel afraid herself.

"We need to get out of here now." I said.

"I second that motion." Jayden said

"We can't win this fight." Leo said.

"What your running." Superman said in shock.

"Seriously Avery your willing to insult the most dangerous people on earth to ther face without even flinching but your afraid of that big schmuck." Flash said.

"Yes Flash I am afraid of that MONSTER." I said

"Avery, who are they?" Diana said as she took my hand in an effort to calm me down. I looked into her eyes and saw one thing I never expected to see. Fear. I squeezed her hand and I started to speak.

"That is Crota the Son of Oryx and Oryx the Taken King. They are what the hive believe to be a god." I said.

"The Taken King? What does that even mean?" Batman asked now beginning to see the severity of the situation.

"The Taken refers to Oryx's power to Take." Jayden said.

"The power to Take?" Batman asked.

"Oryx can somehow forcibly transform others in creatures know as the Taken by corrupting them he Darkness." I said explaining it to the best of my ability.

"Well you have beaten him before." Flash said.

"We had another fire team with us and even then we didn't take on Crota and Oryx at the same time." I responded. Jayden had gone back to looking through his sniper while we were talking.

"Things are getting worse down there." Jayden said.

"How could things possibly be getting worse." I said.

"There bringing a army through." Jayden said. I looked down at portal and sure enough coming out of the portal were thousands of Hive.

"That's an invasion force we have too stop them." Superman said as he began to move out from our hideen position only to be stopped by Leo.

"Are you insane." Leo hissed at him.

"We don't have time to talk." Superman said as he tried to push past Leo.

"You are about to give up the only advantage we have on the hive. If you go out there without a plan you will kill us all." Leo said.

"He's right Superman." Batman said.

"Well I don't suppose you have a plan?" Superman asked.

"No I don't. But we need to recognize that we are out of our depth." Batman said.

"I have a plan." Jayden said.

"Well what is it?" Green Lantern said.

"Your not going to like it but if it works we might be able stop Oryx from resurrecting any more of his army." Jayden said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Flash said.

"Were going to call for some "reinforcements"." Jayden said picking choice words. He started to look of into the distance. I followed his line of sight until I saw what he was referring to.

"Are you trying to destroy all of humanity." I asked furious.

"What does he mean by reinforcements?" Superman asked. Leo finally realizing what he was proposing voiced his opinion.

"Jayden you Traveler dammed psychopath that is singal most suicidal, idiotic and down right apocalyptic plan that has come out of that psychotic death trap you call a brain." Leo said angrily.

"What is his plan?" Batman asked.

"That Psychopath wants to summon the Vex." leo said.

"Do you have any better idea. The Vex are the only faction in the galaxy with the fire power and the numbers to stop this." Jayden said. As much as I absolutely hated and despised this plan he was right, the vex are the only faction in the galaxy that had not only the firepower and the numbers to stand a chance they were also the only that could deploy those resources fast enough.

"I much as I hate to say it and believe me I do hate to say it. Jayden is right." I said with a sigh.

"What?!" Leo said angrily.

"Leo I wouldn't be suggesting this if there was anyother way. There's no way for us to get to that crystal in order to destroy it there are just many Hive. Keep that in mind even if we do somehow kill Crota and Oryx the portal is still open, they could just walk out of it again." Jayden said desperately. Leo growled he knew Jayden was right and he hated it.

"Do we get a say in this?" Superman asked.

"Do you have a better plan?" Jayden asked.

"We cause a cave in." Superman said.

"That won't work for multiple reasons." I said.

"We are wasting time. The more we talk the more soldiers they bring through. We have to go with Jayden's plan." Batman said grimly.

"Ok but once I do this we are going to need to book it out of here before the fireworks start." Jayden said.

"Once you bring Kreig out they will know where here." I stated. The natural light that ghost gave off would attract the hive like a moth to a flame.

"You all should in case this goes south." I told the leauge. To be blunt I was more directing that statment at Diana than anyone else.

"No we are seeing this through." Diana said definently. I knew I wasn't going to change her mind so I didn't try.

"Jayden." I began.

"Yes Ave?" He asked.

"Go unleash hell." I told him. Jayden quickly bolted off and ran towards a unfinished Vex construct. "Everyone keep your heads down." I said. Jayden quickly arrived at the construct and Kreig materialized and started to go to work. However I was stil right when I said that once kreig was out in the open the Hive would notice. Because the second Kreig appeared Oryx's head shot up and he began racking his gaze across the room before gaze fell on Jayden and he smiled.

"Guardian!" Oryx bellowed. "Look at how easily your work has been undone. I have returned, every Hive you have every killed has returned. Your annihilation is at hand. But I am not without mercy come to me now and I shall grant you a warriors death." Oryx's voice reverberated off the cavern walls.

"Yeah how about a rain check. Because I was just inviting some more freinds to the party." Jayden yelled.

"No matter how many Guardians you bring they will fall." Oryx said.

"I didn't say they were Guardians." Jayden said. Now realizeing what meant a look of rage passsed over his face.

"Stop that fool now." Oryx yelled. But as soon as the words left his mouth the sound of crackling electricity filled the cavern. I looked up and saw a vex invasion portal. The Vex started to teleport into the room by the thousands. Several massive Vex minotaurs were leading the assult. Within seconds the cavern had devolved into a full fledged war. Crota himself charge into the fray immediately and in one fell swoop cut one of the leading Vex minotaurs in half throughing the top half away.

"Run!" I yelled as we made a mad dash for the exit. But even before Flash could get to it the tp half of the Vex minotaur landed infront of us blocking our escape rout.

"What do we do now!" Flash yelled.

"Kreig managed to download a map of the Labyrinth while he was in the system. There is one other exit that is a straight shot to the surface." Jayden said.

"WHERE!" We all yelled at once. Jayden responded by pointing to another tunnel several hundred yards away. The problem was inorder to get there we needed to cross open ground and worst of all it put us right in Crota's warpath.

"Just great." Leo said. Without a word we all took of running. Jayden took several potshots with his sniper whenever something tried to snipe us. Despite it being less than two minutes it felt like hours and it was about to get alot longer.

"You!" Crota's voice cut through all the chaos. "Your the pathetic Guardian who killed me. I shall have my revenge!" He swung his sword at me. I barley managed to avoid being chopped in half by it.

"Avery!" Diana yelled in fear upon seeing whoi was facing off against. The others had sll made it to the tunnel by now and we watching on infear.

"Run!" I yelled. Crota then realized our connection and a evil grin appeared on his face.

"I shall take my revenge on you Guardian but not before i take everything you love starting with your mate!" Crota bellowed as he raised his sword.

"Move!" I yelled at Diana. But she wouldn't move I could tell she was trying something was keeping her in place. Acting on pure instinct I blinked right infront of her and in that second all I knew was pain. Crota's sword hit me and sent both of us flying into the tunnel my armour shattered and my helmet broke. Everything hurt I could just make out the sound of gunfire. My vision grew blurry and I saw Diana's beautiful face looking down at me in horror. Normally death wasn't suchchbbig deal to Guardians but but this was Crota's sword I didn't know if Click could revive me from this. Diana began to cry and yell at me. I couldn't make out any of the words she was saying. If I was to die at least I would die near the ones I loved. Not exactly the best situation but it is the one I was in. I could just make out several explosions and then a sudden lack of gunfire. Someone had caused a small cave in. I felt soft lips touch mine for a few seconds before I couldn't feel anything. The last thing I saw was the faces of he woman I loved and my fireteam looking down at me with multiple different emotions. Fury on Jayden's face, sorrow on Diana's face, and something between the two on Leo's face. Finally everything slipped into darkness.


	21. Paradise lost pt 4

Leo P.O.V

I knew summoning the Vex was a bad idea and now I had undeniable proof of that. The unmoving body of my closet freind. The man I thought as my brother dead his being cradled by his girlfriend who was balling her eyes out beging him to come back.

"Why isn't he resurrecting. I thought you Guardians could come back from the dead! So why isn't he coming back?!" She yelled at us in despair. Finally Click did appeare and started trying to resurect Avery.

"There's too much latent darkness in the the area not mention he was killed by Crota's sword. I can't ressurect him alone." Click said.

"Can you?" Batman asked.

"I don't know for certain but if I can I am going to need alot of light to do it if its even possible." Click answered.

"Please you have to try." Diana begged.

"Not here were too close to the fighting." Jayden said. "This passage leads to the outskirts of the city."Jayden said as pointed down the tunnel. Diana picked up Avery's body and we began walking down the tunnel.

"So that Crota guy really hates Avery dosen't he." Flas said obliviously trying to start somesort of conversation to pass the time.

"Avery is the one that killed him." I said bluntly.

"With his own sword at that." Jayden added.

"But why? What could justify that?" Flash asked. Both me and Jayden stopped in our tracks and looked at him.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." I said.

"It's a valid question." Flash said.

"No it isn't." Jayden said.

"I would like to know as well. For all we now you started this war and are getting us involved in order to cover your trakes." Superman said.

BANG*

I had moved fast enough to grab Jayden's arm and force it upwards and make him miss his shot with his Golden Gun.

"Let me go Leo." Jayden said furiously.

"Killing him is a waste of time and energy as well as causing us more problems down the road." I said calmly. Despite my exterior calm I was just as furious as Jayden. I know Superman didn't like Avery that much was obvious. But this was just ridiculous.

"Just let me shoot him." Jayden seethed.

"Put the fire out or I will break your arm." I said. If anything the fire on his gun burned hotter. He was probably trying to burn me off. I didn't let him. So in one swift move I snapped his arm breaking it and causing him to drop the Golden Gun. To Jayden's credit he didn't scream or yell in pain he just stumbled back in shock. I turned around and looked at the Justice Leauge. Each member had a different look on their face. Diana was obviously furious and if it wasn't for the fact that she was holding Avery she probably would of attacked Superman as well. Batman looked rather angry at Superman clearly not liking what he had said. Flash had a look of remorse on his face he had unintentionally atarted this. Green Lantern had the most neutral reaction though I could tell he was ready to try and stop a fight, the way he was standing and his body language screamed soldier. Superman himself was looking rather shocked at my brutal display. In one swift move I punch him in the face blood spurting out from his nose. As he fell back I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me allowing me to punch him again drawing more blood. Finally I picked him up by his neck and slammed him into the side wall.

"The only reason I haven't broken your spine yet is because then I'd have to drag your sorry hide back to the surface with us." I said finally allowing my rage out. "Now you are going to take back what you just said about Avery because that man has been through the definition of hell and back. He has seen the people he loved murdered, He has fought on every battlefield from the ruins of old Chicago to the jungles of Venus and the Hive dreadnought. He has seen the worst monsters in the galaxy and has slain them. He is a Guardian of mankind, he help build the walls that keep humanity safe. You are nothing compared to him and I will not let you walk all over his name. Now apologize to both Diana and Jayden or I will break your spine." I said. I released some of my grip inorder for him to speak.

"I'm sorry. I truly am not just because I'm at your mercy. I went too far. I'm scared alright, I'm scared. Before you Guardians came along I really only had one person to be truly scared of. But time after time seeing Avery demonstrate just how powerful he is, it began to scare me. I keep seeing a threat were there is none. Finally after witnessing a beast that even scared him, I cracked I have no idea what to do and I'm panicking. I truly am sorry for suggesting that Avery is a traitor. I owe him as much as an apology as I do to all of you." Superman said. Finally after his admission of guilt I dropped him.

"Morgan." My ghost appeared over my shoulder and spoke.

"He's not lying." Morgan said. A loud crack could be heard coming from Jayden as he pushed his arm back into place. Kreig floated above him and was about to heal him when he put his hand up stopping Kreig.

"Save your light for someone who needs it. We have wasted enough time already." Jayden said as he began to walk down the tunnel. "And Superman consider yourself on a short leash." Jayden finished. We continued to walk in silence the rest ofbthe way until we could see a light at the end of the tunnel. We exited the tunnel and entered a large amphitheater. Many trees were growing around it making it for quite the beautiful sight. I heard a crashing noise and turned around to see Lantern and Superman blasting the tunnel we had come out of causing it to collapse.

"Put Avery down. Kreig, Morgan I need you too. Jayden, Leo I need you two to puls as much of your Light as you can into your Ghosts then into me I'm going to need alot of light if we are going to overpower the effects of Crota's sword." Click said urgently. We all took our place and started funneling our light into Click finally after five minutes of this Click shot out a massive beam of light hitting Avery's body. The light blinded all of us. Finally when the light died down we were able to see Avery's body. At first nothing happened and I was beginning to worry that it didn't work but the Avery shot up gasping greedily for air.

Avery P.O.V

I don't know how long I was out or if anything happened but all I could remember was taking a blow ment for Diana. Diana I loved the woman without a shadow of a doubt. The next thing I remembered was a blinding flash of light, far larger than the ones that would normally happen when a guardian was resurrected. The next thing I knew air filled my lungs and shot up gasping for air. I felt a something crash into me and two arms wrap around me and something soft crashed onto my lips. My mind went into overdrive at what it could be reflexes almost took over. But before I could incinerate, disintegrate or atomize what was on me I managed to get a look at my "attacker" and I immediately recognized Diana. I didn't know how I was alive but I didn't care. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and kissed back. She broke off the kiss and hugged me tightly.

"I thought I had lost you." Diana said.

"Can you guys give us a bit of room." I asked. Jayden, Leo, and the Leauge members all quickly vacated the area. Once they were gone I pressed my head against hers. "Don't cry I'm right here." I said.

"I thought you were dead, I don't want to lose you." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere Diana." I said. It was weird seeing her like this so distraught.

"When you were hit I didn't know what to do." She said in between sobs.

"It's alright. I'm alright. Just let it out." I said as I gently caressed her head. After everything that had happened to her today it was no wonder she was at her breaking point. We stayed like this for a few minutes. "We can talk more later. But there is still work to be done." I said as I got up and helped her up.

"Please promise me you'll be careful. You got lucky with Click being able to bring you back." She asked.

"I promise you won't have to go through that again." I said to her. We walked out of the amphitheater and joined the others save for Jayden.

"Jayden went to go see how the battle was progressing." Leo said.

"Before we continue I would like say something." Superman began. "Avery before you arrived I only feared one person But after I met you and began to understand your powers I began to fear you. In my fear I imagined a threat that wasn't their. I started to become paranoid around you even to the oint Batman was saying I was too paranoid. I am sad to say it got so bad after seeing Oryx and Crota I panicked and blamed you for their evil. I took quite literally Leo betting sense into forme to see reason and for that I thank him and I would also like to apologize to you." Superman said. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit after his hole speech. Which earned me an appropriate elbow to my side. "What is it?" Superman asked worried.

"He gave you one of his Titan speeches didn't he." I said.

"Y-yes." Superman said confused.

"I forgive you and honestly I have seen far worse cases of paranoia than yours." I said.

"Why would you forgive me so easily?" He asked.

"Would you rather me hold a grudge? Besides I have far more important grudges to worry about. Such as an angry Hive god who is going to be royally pissed when he finds out I'm not dead." I said

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding session. But we have a major development down here." Jayden's voice aid over the communicator.

"What is happening?" Leo asked worried.

"Well it's not what is happening more what isn't happening." Jayden said. That's wheni noticed something was off about the background noises coming from Jayden's end. There weren't any.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked concerned.

"That's just it there gone. No Hive, no Vex Just gone." Jayden said grimly.


	22. Paradise lost end

Avery P.O.V

"Do you see anything down there that would tell you why there gone or were they went?" I asked. I had a possible idea as to why they left but not were.

"According to a Vex construct down here. The Vex managed to retake control of the Vex part of the gate the hive were using to bring back there dead and they disdisrupted the ritual and the portal collapsed. As to your second question there is only one place they could have run off to and thats the ascendent realm." Jayden said.

"What's the ascendant realm? and more importantly how do we get there?" Batman asked.

"The ascendant realm is an alternate universe under control of the Hive and we can't get there, only ascendant Hive and the Taken can get there. And before you ask ascendant Hive are basically just high ranking Hive and there soldiers." I said.

"So what do we do?" Flash asked.

"We can't do anything." Leo said bluntly.

"Oryx's options will be limeted to thanks to the Vex incursion. He can't just attack Earth now, he doesn't have enough soldiers. So he will probably try to solidify his position. Where and how I have no idea." I said.

"So we have to wait." Green Lantern said.

"Unfortunately." Leo said.

"We should probably check on your mother Diana." I said. Diana's eyes widened and she started to run towards the city she quickly turned around and looked at me.

"You might want to cover up." She said before she started to run again. I looked down ar my chest and winced. A large gash was going through my armour showing my chest. I looked over at my helmet on the ground it was cracked right doen the middle. I growled and let a small string of curses.

"Can you fix it?" Superman asked.

"I needed to kill a Ahamkara to make that helmet." I said. Before anyone could ask Leo gave the answer.

"Big wish granting dragon. Things had a nasty habit of turning on whoever made the wish leading to a great hunt that wiped most of them out." Leo explained. A flash of light appeared over my body and my armour was replaced by Stormdancer's Brace.

"Try not to get struck by lightning wearing that." Jayden said as he emerged from the tunnel.

"Let's go." I said "You all have cities to defend and you have been away long enough I would recommend you head back to your respective cities. I will contact you at some poiynin the near future so I can I give you information on how to fight the Hive and the Taken." I said to the remaining league members. The others seeing the reason behind what I was saying started to make their way back to their javelin. "And one more thing, I heavily recommend you get over your aversions to guns soon, because trust this old Guardian when I says this, we are at war and we are going to need every bulley we can get to win it."

several minutes later

It had been a short walk to to the center of the city. As we got closer we could hear multiple voices yelling on rage.

"That doesn't sound good." Jayden said. We walked towards the voices and arrived at a small amphitheater filled with about fifty Amazons.

"They must be the survivors." Leo said silently. In the center of the group stood Diana and her mother Hippolyta both looking rather furious. Across from them stood a blond Amazon wearing a white skintight suit accented with gold trims and a gold crown.

"Aresia what you are saying is madness!" Hippolyta said.

"We can't let this go unanswered! We have to strike back, man's world must answer for this atrocity!" Aresia yelled garnering many cheers of approval.

"What you are suggesting is genocide!" Diana yelled.

"Men are nothing more than monsters and we shall rid this world of them!" Aresia yelled.

"My word on this is law Aresia! You shall do no such thing!" Hippolyta roared.

"Then maybe we need new law." Aresia said. The entire crowd immediately got silent shoocked by what she was suggesting.

"What?!" Hippolyta said in shock.

"You heard me! If you aren't willing to avenge our sisters than you shouldn't be queen!" Aresia yelled.

"This is treason Aresia!" Diana yelled at her.

"You of all people should understand this Diana. You have seen the evils of man's world first hand. You can lead us to a new era an era were we have saved all women from the tyranny of men." Aresia began. "You are the best of us. You know their weakness, you can lead us to victory, you can avenge our sisters." Aresia said as she put her hands on Diana's shoulders ignoring the look of shock and disgust on her face.

"This is madness Aresia! I'm not going tp lead your war, and I am certainly not going to hehelp you overthrow my own mother!" Diana said definently.

"Bu-" *Click* Aresia's voice was cut off by the sound of a guns hammer being clicked into place.

"That's it I've heard enough." Jayden said as his invisibility fell reveling himself to the crowd. I blinked right next to him and Leo being Leo unceremoniously pushed his way through the crowd.

"Diana please tell me we were just hearing things horribly out of context." I said.

"How dare you even a speak to her!" Aresia yelled.

"Oh they do more than just speak." Jayden said.

"Now is not the time for your euphemisms Jayden." Leo said flatley.

"You, You-!" Aresia yelled struggle to find the right words.

"How dare you degrade our princess with such comments, she would never lower herself to such acts." A random amazon in the crowd yelled. Other amazons began yelling similar things at Jayden as well as threats to do things to his genitals. To his credit he seemed to be completely unaffected.

"You know for a bunch of women that hate men they have an odd obsession with my privates." Jayden said.

"Jayden. Shut up." Leo said. Diana finally getting tired of the shouting and the many insults being thrown at her boyfriend decided to end the shouting in the best way she could think of at the moment. She walked straight up to Avery, grabbed the collar of his robes, brought his face close to hers in a swift jerk, and planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss. The crowd immediatly shut up and got very quiet. This lasted for several minutes until Diana deemed that it was properly driven into the amazons skulls her thoughts on the matter. She broke the kiss and turned around holding my hand stepped foward.

"As I have very clearly shown, I love him! He saved my life on multiple occasons and has completely earned my trust as well as my love. Men are not our enemies! The vile race of monsters and demons that attacked us is. They are known as the Hive and they seek to destroy all of humanity, man and woman! They are the ones that orchistrated and led the attack on our home! They are the ones thst must pay!" Diana orrated to the crowd her voice clear and powerful

"But why attack us specifically?!" One amazon yelled out. Diana looked over at me knowing this was my area of expertise and thus could give a more informed answer. So I started speaking.

"The Hive sought to use the gate of hades under your island in conjuncture with one of their own rituals to resurrect their gods Oryx and Crota. I said.

"This is completely ridiculous!" Aresia yelled behind us.

"Blondie do us all a favor and shut your mouth." Jayden said he pushed his gun against her head. "You willl not speak to me that way!" Aresia yelled as she grabbed Jayden's arm and threw him over her shoulder. Jayden acting with surprising dexterity angled his body so he would land on his feet and when he did he launched himself at her knocking her off her feet and onto the ground. Jayden landed on top of her and pointed his gun at her head.

"Avery I am done playing around, please allow me to put this rathing madwoman out of all of our misery." Jayden said furiously.

"That's enough Jayden! Put the gun down! and Hippolyta if you would please control your amazons genocidal urges that would be nice." I said. Jayden wordless got up and put Thorn back in its holster. Hippolyta walked over help Aresia up.

"You canno-" Aresia's voice was cut off by Hippolyta putting her hand over her mouth.

"Just stop Aresia, this conversation is over. We are not to going to wage war against the world of man and if any of you do, consider yourselves banished!" Hippolyta ordered. The crowd gasped at Hippolyta's declaration. None of them knew how to respond to this news. Aresia pushed Hippolyta away with fury in her eyes.

"I can't believe what you are saying! You are treading on our sisters graves by siding with these monsters!" She yelled. "Sisters hear we must avenge our fallen sisters and destroy these abominations!" She yelled trying to rally her sisters to her cause. Much to her shock and dismay her sisters remained silent. In fact many of them were trying to make themselves appear as small as possible. "Ar-Artemis." Aresia said looking for some sort of support. Artemis looked down and remained silent. Aresia's shocked stuttering soon turned to rage. "Your all cowards!" She yelled as she turned and walked away.

"Say the word and she wont get more than fifty yards." Jayden said. I simply looked at Hippolyta for an answer.

"Your choice. She did just try to overthrow you." I said to her. Hippolyta shook her head.

"Leave it. she has always been a firebrand, I will let her calm down then speak her again." Hippolyta said.

"Be careful when you do. She might be angry enough to try something." Leo said.

"Duly noted." Hippolyta said.

"So what now?" One Amazon asked.

"We rebuild." Hippolyta said.

"And I will be there every step of the way." Diana said putting her hand on her shoulder. Hippolyta sighed and looked at her.

"No you won't." Hippolyta said.

"What?" Diana asked.

"As much as I want you here you are needed elsewhere. You have your world to protect and I have mine. Plus I have a feeling you will be needed in the fight against Oryx." Hippolyta explained.

"But mother-." Diana began.

"Diana that is an order from your queen. You are to protect our world from harm do you understand." Hippolyta said emphasizing our. Diana understood what she was saying and smiled.

"Yes my Queen it will be done." She said bowing.

You will also give me regular updates in person so I may learn of the world we live in." Hippolyta said smiling.

"I will mother I promise." Diana said.

"And to you Avery Dragoon, I have a question." Hippolyta said.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Do you love Diana?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes without a doubt." I said without a shadow of a doubt. She looked at me intently for a few seconds before her expression softened.

"Then I approve of your relationship and it has my blessing." Hippolyta said.

"Thank you." I said. I turned and looked at Diana. She had a rather large smile on her face. "We should probably get going then. Contact me if you have any reason to belive the hive have returned." I finished.

"I will Guardian." Hippolyta said. With that we all headed back to the Javelin in silence. When we arrived instead of heading to the cockpit Diana flopped face on one of the side beds the events of today finally catching up with her.

"Jayden." I said looking at him.

"Yeah I'll fly. Come on Leo I will giveyou a crash course in how to fly this rust bucket." Jayden said. With both of them gone I walked over to Diana and sat down next to her. She grabbed my arm and dragged me doem onto the bed besides her. It was a rather tight fit so Click replace my armour with regular clothes. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her head against mine.

"I love you too." She said as she drifted off into sleep


	23. Story is still alive im not dead

One Week Later

Avery P.O.V

I was currently setting up the final details on a important presentation to the leauge regarding the Hive, the Taken, as well as the other enemies of humanity. I had just finished when the leauge funneled into the conference room. Every member was in attendance. I had decided to let Leo skip the meeting so he could learn to aclimate to the time period. Which roughly translates to "Jayden ditched him in new york and I didn't have the time to go and find him." When all the members of the leauge were seated I began.

"So I assume you all know why I called you here today." I said.

"Yeah we get to finally learn what all these things are you keep referencing and comparing us to." Hawkgirl said.

"Yes and personally I would like to know what a "cabal" is." Superman said.

"Not going to let me live that one down are ya boyscout." I said sarcastically.

"Can we please begin." Batman said.

"Right. Lets begin. There are currently five major species threatning humanity in my time, Fallen, Hive, Vex, the Cabal, and the Taken. Most of you have had the pleasure of seeing what the Hive and the Vex look like. But you don't know what they are. Any preference on what we begin with?" I asked.

"I want to know exactly what attacked my family." Diana said.

"Figured as much. Now the Hive are a very ancient race that evolved on a unknown planet but for some reason came to live on the planet of Fundament along wih many other sentient species. The records we have managed to take from the Hive are few and far between. But from what we can tell the hive lead pitiful and short lives on Fundament and were pretty much on the bottom of the peacking order on the planet. Apparently looking to change that three hive princess when deep into the planets oceans and found their worm gods-"

"I have a question." Flash asked

"Yes." I said.

"Worm gods?" Flash asked.

"Sadly we don't know much about them besides the fact that they are direct servents of the Darkness and are insanely powerful. There not unkillable though, it is stated in the Hive's history that Oryx killed his patron worm god Akka and stole it's secrets, specifically the power to take. The Hive worship death and becaue of this the are waging a constany war of genocide aginst all life in the galaxy. This eventually lead them to us. Because the Hive serve the Darkness they seek to destroy the Traveler they are now in the our system having taken the moon for their own and turned it into an impregnable fortress." I finished off by showing them a picture of the moon. Needless to say they were very shocked.

"Wh-why haven't you driven them out yet!" Hawkgirl asked in shock."

"You don't think we haven't tried! It was a massacre!" I yelled. Jayden decided now was a good time to jump in and start his part of the lecture.

"Most Guardians don't like talk about the 'great disaster' we all lost alot of people close to us that day. Now past all the history you don't need to know. These are the major Hive forces you will be fighting." Jayden said as a hologram of a Thrall appeared. "Thrall are the most common form of Hive and are the weakest. However don't underestimate them they always travel in packs and main purpose is to overwhelm their enemies and rip them to shreds. Best way to deal with them is to use fast firing weapons and mow them down before they get close." Jayden began. The hours rolled by with us explaing each faction in depth and how to combat them. Out of all the factions the one that seemed to disturb them the most were the Taken, mostly because it wasn't mind control it was full control and more importantly it couldn't be broken. The Fallen initially elicited some greif and sympathy and asked why hadn't we tried diplomacy with them, but we quickly assured them that the Fallen were had lost any and all sympathy a long time ago, they asked a very similar question regarding the Cabal. Superman especially began to push the topic eventually causing Jayden to snap at him.

"I still don't understand why you can't eventry to talk to them." Superman said.

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T CARE!" Jayden yelled. "THE FALLEN JUST DON'T CARE! THEY LAUNCH ATTACK AFTER ATTACK ON THE CITY! THEY KILL OUR PEOPLE, DREGS DEVOUR OUR CHILDREN! THEY WON'T STOP UNTIL THEY HAVE THE TRAVELER AND ALL OF HUMANITY IS DEAD! THEY HAVE MADE IT CLEAR IT'S US OR THEM!" Jayden said. I put my hand on his shoulder calming him down abit.

"And to answer your question about the Cabal. We aren't dealing with any administrative body of their empire just their legions. More importantly when the Cabal set their sights on a target they will fight to the death until they claim it. Even if they wanted to they couldn't retreat." I said.

"What why?" Hawkgirl asked having taken a special interest in the Cabal.

"When ever a Cabal legion leaves their empires territory they're essentially banished not allowed to return unless they're victorious." I said.

"So even if they wanted to they couldn't. They'd have nowhere to go." Batman concluded.

"Correct. Now that were wrapping up any final questions?" I asked as I look at the leauge. They all had looks of shock on their faces. Clearly they didn't expect things to this bad.

"I have one." Flash said.

"Yes?" I asked

"How are you still alive?!" Flash asked trying to wrap his head around all of this.

"Well it certainly helps that we don't stay dead." Jayden said sarcastically.

"Your all crazy aren't you." Flash said. Jayden and I looked at each other and said the same thing.

"Yes."


	24. The lion and the maiden Pt1

Leo P.O.V

I was currently stuck walking the streets of New York because Jayden had decided it would just be absolutely hilarious if he abandoned me in the middle of central park.

"Dumb hunter ditching me in the middle of the city, the least he could have done was give me a map." I grumbled to myself. Morgan had switched out my armor in fvor of a black hoodie and a pair of jeans and combat boots. I walked over to a pond and looked down at the water seeing my dark blue eyes looking right back at me. My messy blonde needed to be cut again. I continued to walk around the park until I came upon a group of people taking pictures of a woman in an expansive looking dress. The woman in question was beautiful to say the least. She had dark skin and short black hair, not to mention an amazing body. She was wearing a white dress had a split down the middle of the dress stopping above her belly button, the dress served to accentuate her already impressive bust. The dress also had a slit going down the side showing off the womans toned legs. She was currently doing diffrent poses the camera man told her.

"That's perfect Mari, beautiful absolutely beautiful. Now I want you to give the camera your best shocked expression." The camera began to give her diffrent poses and expressions to do. As she walked I noticed something interesting, she was favouring one of her legs. It wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it and knew what to look for, but after many years of war and combat I knew how to spot stuff. She made a quick turn allowing me to see more of her leg, I couldn't help but wince abit when I did. On her leg was large scar covered by alot of different kinds of makeup to make it less noticable, and what's more it looked fresh. At that point she finally noticed me staring at her leg. At the same time the camerman call out. "Try flirty!" She looked straight at me and flashed me a seductive smile and winked. My face burnt red at that. But apparently it also tipped off the fact that I was here to the cameraman. He turned to see what she was looking at and practically jumped in surprise letting out a not at all hi pitched shriek causing everyone else to jump and Mari to burst out laughing.

"What are you doing here this is a private photo shoot." The man said.

"Sorry my bad, It's a public park and you don't have any signs up saying the area is closed off, I figured I could watch." I said.

"Well it isn't you imbecile and that doesn't change the fact you are disctracting Mari. Now if you please take your bad fashion sense and leave that would just be great." The cameraman ordered in a very obnoxious way.

"I said I was sorry, you don't need to be a jerk about it." I said.

"I will have you know I am the highest rated photographer in the country and Miss McCabe was just elected this years top model, we don't have time for your stupid mistakes. Now leave or I will have security throw you out on your misbegotten ass." The man said lividly. I looked up at Mari and she had a look of shock and rage on her face, she clearly wasn't too happy with her cameraman. I was about to make a sharp retort when two men came up behind.

"Mr. Dillion we will take it from here." One guard said. "Come along sir." He said as he made a move to grab me. I simply brushed passed him not wishing to start a fight. As I walked away I could here the guards talking about me but I tuned them out. Around ten to fifteen minutes later I found myself sitting on a park bench alone but my loneliness didn't last long. I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw the same woman from before. Now wearing fagr more casual clothing.

"Listen I know you probably don't want to hear anything from me but I wanted to apologize for the photographs behavior." She said.

"I really don't care I've honestly heard far worse from people who can actually back up their words." I said waving off her concerns.

"Well I do care, he treated you terribly. I just wanted to make it up to you." She said.

"Fine, How bout we just move past this start over and actually introduce ourselves." I said.

"Sure. My name is Mari McCabe. And you are?" Mari introduced herself as she stuck her hand out.

"Leonidas Bell. But most people just call me Leo." I said as I shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Leo." Mari said.

"Same to you Ms. McCabe." I said.

"Please call me Mari."

"Alright." We stayed silent for a minute not really knowing how to proceed. Mari eventually decided to break the silence.

"Mind if sit."

"Not at all." After I said that she sat herself down next to me.

"Honestly I was kinda of worried their was going to be a fight when the guards showed up." She said.

"If it was either of my friends their probably would have been." I said thinking on what Jayden or Avery would have done in my position.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well lets just say out of all three of us I have a much longer fuse than they do."

"Sounds like you have some interesting friends."

"You have absolutly no idea." I said with a slight chuckle. We continued talking losing all track of time. Eventually Mari's phone started buzzing breaking us out of our stupor.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's an alert the modeling agency I work for is throwing a party to celebrate me winning top model. To be completely honest I don't want to go." She said.

"Why?"

"Unlike the after party at the award ceremony none of my freinds are going to be there. Just abunch of the companies executives giving hollow congratulations then patting each other on the back." She said.

"So incredibly boring."

"You have no idea." She said. Unfortunately I did have some Idea. I had been to one of Zavala's knitting circles. Suddenly her head shot up and she had a small spark in her eyes. "I know we just meet but would you please consider coming with me." She asked. My eyes widened in shock, just how boring were these parties.

"I don't know."

"Please I need someone to talk to at this thing." She said

"Well maybe... but I don't have anything to were." I said.

"It's New York City do you know how many rent a tux placed there are." She said.

"Fine I will go with you. But please give me fair warning will anyone that will make me want to punch them be there." I said.

"No you know why I wanted you to come." She said with a slight smile.


	25. The lion and the Maiden pt2

Leo P.O.V

one hour later

Mari was unfortunately, right it was very easy to find a rent tux store, and now here I was waiting outside of a hotel bathroom in a tux waiting for Mari to change into her dress.

"Are you almost done in there? People are begging to stare." I said.

"Give me five more minutes. this dress is more complex then it looks." She said. I no way did I want to know how a dress was complex. I was a Guardian I didn't need to know anything about fashion. In fact I am almost certain this was the first time in my nearly 400 years of life that I had worn a tux.

"So how do I look?" Mari said. I turned around andmy face instantly burnt red. Gorgeous was and understatement. She wore a bright red dress that went down to her kness. The dress huged her already generous curves and left very little to the imagination. She also had on bright red lipstick that brought out her eye color. She also had on a necklace that had several animal teeth surronding a cats head. All in all she could give Diana a run for her money. "Speechless. So I take it I look great then." She said with a smile. I shook myself out of my stupor and nodded numbly. "Great lets go." She said happily. What have I gotten myself into.

Five minutes later.

We were currently waiting in a line outside of a ballroom waiting to be let in. Everyone in the line was currently being searched and going through a metal detector and were putting any purses, metal jewelry and the like on a convator belt going through a X-ray. As well as multiple security staff with metal detectors.

"Ok I'm all for sensible security but this seems like overkill." I said.

"Yeah." Mari said. It took us around ten more minutes until we got up to the security checkpoint.

"Please remove all jewelry and accessories and place them in a bin to your right." One of the security personnel said with the dead on the inside tone I had ever heard, excluding Jalaal, in all my years of knowing the man I don't think I have seen him smile once.

"Can I keep my necklace on it belonged to my mother and I don't want to risk it getting damaged." Mari asked.

"Sorry mam no exceptions." The man said.

"Bu-"

"No exceptions." The man said cutting her off with a rather aggresive tone. "Now please hurry up your holding up the line." He said. Mari dejectedly took her necklace off and gingerly put it in a bin. "Now you sir."

"I don't have anything on me." I said.

"Sir don't make call security." He said as he put his hand on something on his hip whether it be a gun or a taser I couldn't tell from this angle. But I did have a nasty feeling it wasn't a taser. Something was definitely wrong.

"Look im not lying see I have nothing on me." I said as I pulled up my sleeves and pulled out my pockets.

"Shoes." He said.

"By the-" I began saying multiple curses under my breath as I took my shoes off and handed them to the man. This wasn't an airport this was a party. I could understand guards at the door asking for bags but this. After the man was done cheaking my shoes for whatever he was looking for he pulled out a small peice of of paper from my shoe.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a recet from a rent a tux place nearby." I said.

"I'll be holding on to this." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just take your shoes and get moving." The man said as he shoved the bin with Mari's necklace into the machine carelessly. "We both walked through the metal detector and waited for Mari's necklace to come out. It took a full five minutes.

"What is taking so long." Mari asked with a slight bit of worry in her voice.

"The machine is very the thorough." One guard said. Thorough my butt, something was off here.

"Do you want me to look into it." A small voice said in the back of my mind.

"Yes Morgan but keep out of sight." I thought back. I shifted my leg a bit towards the checpoint and Morgan materialized behind my leg and silently slipped underneath the machine. Finally after several more minutes of waiting the bin finally came out and Mari snatched her necklace back and took a good long look at it before a look of fury crossed her face.

"This isn't my necklace!" She said.

"What are you talking about of course it is." One guard said.

"No it isn't!" She said as she threw the fake to the ground causing it to shatter. "What the hell are you playing at here!"

"What is going on over here." A very large man with a thick accent. I tried to place his accent but I couldn't place it, there as definitly some spanish in it.

"Morgan run a quick scan on the guy infront of me specifically police records." I thought to him.

"Give me details." Morgan said.

"Male, 6'8, probably in early to mid forties, caucasian most likley of spanish descent, thick accent again most likely spanish. Probably over three hundred pounds and all of it muscle." I told him while Mari was arguing with them. The beast of a man look straight at me then back at Mari, finally he let out a sigh.

"Covers blown get to work." and with those words all hell broke loose. In the blink if an eye he punched Mari in the stomach actually taking her off the ground. She came back down hard on her hands and knees and vomited up blood.

"MARI!" I yelled as I ran over to her.

BANG

A single shot ran out and something hit me in the back of the head. All the shot managed to do was knock me down. Before I could get back up I heard the I unmistakable sound of a shotgun being loaded then nothing.

Unknown amount of time later.

Leo P.O.V

I shot back up and looked around at my surroundings.

"Seriously they dumped my body in a dirty bathroom." I said.

"Yeah I know showsome respect to the dead. Or in your case undead." Morgan said as he floated in front of me.

"Did they kill Mari?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"No they seemed content with making an example out of you." Morgan responded.

"Who are we dealing with?" I asked.

"I got a hit on the guy you mentioned. Antonio Diego AKA Bane. Wanted super villan apparently he's tangled with Batman a few times. Apparently Bane nearly killed him once." Morgan said.

"And the machine?" I asked.

"Some sort of high tech 3D printer. Shows how smart Mari is, she picked out the fake immediately." Morgan said.

"WHO THE HELL IS IN HER-" One of Bane's grunts barged into the bathroom but his voice quickly died when he saw the dead man walking.

"Morgan, armour." Instantly my armour materialized around my body. The grunt quickly started panic firing at me. The bullets pinged harmlessly off my armour like rain drops. Finally his gun clicked. Out of ammo. While he was trying to reload I pulled out the handcannnon Crimil's Dagger and shot him in the head killing him instantly.

"Well I think they know something is up." Morgan said grimly


	26. The lion and the maiden final

Mari P.O.V

I was still trying to catch my breath from the mans punch when I heard a gunshot and out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo fall to the ground. Someone walked up to his fallen form and shot him point blank with a shotgun. Blood splattered against my face and my dress. My eyes widened at my now dead friend. It what little time I had known him he had proved to be one of best men I had ever met. He was kind, considerate, and now he was dead, all because I had brought him to this stupid party. Rage washed over my body as I tried to stand up.

"Don't even think about it. Unless you want more blood to be spilled." The large man said as he grabed a woman and began to crush her neck. I begrudgingly got back on the ground. "Good. Now if you all do as I say none of you will join your heroic friend here on the ground." He said as some of the other men took Leo's body away to dispose of it.

"Who are you!" My photographer yelled. The large man turned and looked at him he began to slowly approach him, The man slowly took off his coat showing off his massive muscles, underneath his coat her wore a black shirt mixed with kevlar and had high tech bracers on his wrists. He connect two tubes filled with a green fluid inside to the bracers. He then pulled out a black and white mask and put it on. He turned two dials on the bracers causing the fluid to pump into his arms. His already massive muscles began to bulg and grow in size. He finally arrived at the photographer and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and spoke in a deep voice.

"I am Bane and you are nothing compared to me." Bane dropped the photographer to the ground and proceeded to walk away.

"What do you want?" Someone said.

"Nothing from you, well not anymore, right now you are just insurance." He said.

"Boss we got the vault open." One of the grunts said.

"Get moving were on a time table." Bane said. During their conversation I started to slowly and stealthily make my way over to a fire alarm, If I could set that off alarm that would at least alert authorities to something. But before I could get to it gunfire erupted from outside of the room scaring everyone and causing many to scream in terror.

"QUITE!!!" Bane yelled. "Time table is gone grab what we came for and get to the trucks."

Leo P.O.V

The second I stepped out of the bathroom I was meet with another hail of bullets again the bullets bounced harmless of my armour. I pulled out the scout rifle Frostmire's Hex and shot the person firing on me. Normally I would stick with my shotgun but with the very really possiblity that innocent people could be caught in the crossfire I wanted to limit the chace of someone being hit. I rounded a corner and quickly gunned down two more gunmen one did get off a warning to his boss via a radio before i shot him. Then I got to the ballroom and I saw Bane, all of his men proceeded to point their guns at me.

"Hold your fire this one is mine." Bane said.

"Surrender and I won't break your spine." I said. All my threat eliceted was a hearty laugh from the man.

"You truly have no idea who you are dealing with do you."

"Antonio Diego A.K.A Bane son of Edmund Dorrance and Jessica Deigo, your father was a british national who attempted to lead a rebellion against the goverment of Santa Prisca. It failed and he escaped but you forced to serve out his life sentene as soon as you were born. When you were an adult you were experimented on with a super strength serum thats how you got your "powers". I said.

"How the hell do you know all that!?" Bane said in shock.

"I have my ways." I said but in truth Morgan had been feeding me the information.

"It doesn't matter I will still break you!" Bane yelled as he went to punch me. His fist rocketed towards my chest with all the force he could muster and it... bounced harmless of my chest if anything he was in more pain than I was. He relied back in shock. "What are you made of!" Bane yelled.

"Im a Titan. Simple as that." I told him.

"What does that even mean?" He asked.

"This." I said as I grabbed him by his shirt and I headbutted him, Knocking Bane unconscious and breaking his nose. "Alright whose next." I asked all of the grunts. Most dropped their guns immediately. One however decided to be a "hero" and grabbed Mari and put a gun to her temple. I immediately raised my gun and aimed it at his head. "Let her go." I growled at him.

"Put your gun down or I will blow her brains out." He said. "The rest of you get moving we still have a job to do." As soon as he said that the other grunts filled out of the room and went to do whatever their "job" was. As soon as the last grunt left the room Mari slammed her foot onto his causing him to scream in pain, She then elbowed him in the chest and threw him over her shoulder. Before he could get up I slamed my gun into his head.

"Impressive." I said. She looked at me and look of rage was on her face.

"Stop gawking and let's get after them." She yelled before running out of the room.

"Hey wait!" I yelled as I ran after her. I quickly caught up to and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to get out of my grip.

"Only if you stop." I said.

"No!" She said.

"I will get your necklace back." I said

"It's not just that!" She yelled.

"What?"

"They murdered my friend. He tried to protect me and they killed him. He wouldn't have even been here if wasn't for me." She said. I frowned beneath my helmet. I didn't even think of that.

"Morgan my helmet." I said.

"Are you sure." Morgan asked.

"Yes." I said. My helmet quickly disappeared.

"What are you tal-... how?" Mari said in shock.

"Im a Guardian we can resurrect. I promise you I will explain everything once I get back. Please just believe me, I have absolutely no reason to lie to you." I said.

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"You don't need to, just trust me." I said. She remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Fine I trust you." Mari said.

"Thank you. Now I need you to call the cops or whoever is responsible for containing people like Bane." I said as I started to head down the hallway. The only way the grunts could escape now was through the loading dock so that is were I was heading. As soon as I got to the loading dock I was meet suprising sight. The entire loading dock was ripped apart and every grunt was dead some worse than others. The loading dock was a large area mostly underground with a single exit leading to the streets above. I pulled out gunnora's axe and started walking towards a black van that most of the grunts were around. I looked into the back of the van, Mari's necklace laying on the ground, I gently picked it up and pocked it. I took a good look at the van in question several boxes were open and thrown around and there contents discarded. One box in particular seemed to have heen holding some sort of sword.

"LEO INCOMING!" Morgan yelled. I quickly rolled to the side as a flaming bullet passed over head hitting the car making it explode. I raised my barricade just in time for another flaming bullet to hit it. Then I saw a figure move behind a wall but whoever it was was clearly on fire. Golden gun I thought.

"JAYDEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at him. I turned just in time to see a rocket heading towards my position. I jumped out of the way avoiding the explosion. I got back up and in a single moment my body lit on fire and I pulled out a massive burning warhammer. "COME OUT JAYDEN YOU WANTED THIS FIGHT!" I yelled. "I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE PUT YOU DOWN YEARS AGO!" I started moving throughout the loading dock looking for Jayden. The silence was broken by a hail of gunfire hitting me doing relatively little damage. I swung my hammer towards the gunfire destroying a support beam. A second burst of gunfire and another swing taking out another beam. A third and a fourth followed. I heard a craking noise above me and I looked up and saw the ceiling beginning to collapse. I threw up my ward of dawn just before the ceiling came down on me. Around a minute passed before I punched some of the ruble away freeing myself. "Morgan were is that bastard." I asked.

"I'm not picking up Kreig anywhere, he's gone." Morgan said.

"Send message to Avery. Jayden has finally snapped." I said.

"Alright I will, But you need to go talk to Mari." Morgan said. I silently made my way towards the door to the hotel. Less than a minute later I was back at the ball room. I turned the corner and saw Mari waiting for me besides her the room was empty.

"There you are I wasn't expecting you to be back so fast." I removed my helmet as I approached her. I gently pulled out her necklace and gave it to her.

"You got it back." She said.

"They never not out of the building." I said deciding to leave out the part about Jayden no need to worry her. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Apparently one of the Hotel staff managed to call the authorities at the start if the incident. The cops got here a few minutes ago arrested bane and his surving goon. Escorted everyone out, but I couldn't leave without knowing you were alright, or that explanation." she said.

"Your right, I do owe you an explination, but just not here, too many people could here." I said. Avery had instructed us to keep some form of secrecy inorder to not cause a panic.

"Alright can you meet me at my place in a few hours." She said.

"Sure, but uh were is it?" I asked.

"Alright just let me right it down for you." She said as grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and wrote her address down. After a few seconds she handed it to me. Before she left she walked right up to me and swiftly kissed me on the cheek. "If your story checks out ther will be far more of that were that came from." She said with a sultry town.

"And if it dosen't?" I asked as more of a joke than anything else. She looked me dead in the eyes and spoke in a dark tone.

"I will make you regret every being born, and for both our sakes lets hope your story cheeks out." She said as she walked away.


	27. Wolf vs Lion

**Author note****Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to make it longer but I don't have much time these days. Don't worry this story isn't dead or going on hiatus I fully intend to keep writing this and thanks for all the positive feedback and reviews. without further ado.**

Leo P.O.V

the next day

A ray sunlight shone through the blinds hitting my eyes, pulling me from my sleep.

"Over a million miles away and still a perfect shot" I mused silently to myselft, careful not to wake the sleeping figure currently using my chest as a pillow. After I made it to Mari's house she had immediately demanded answers. I told her all I could, I told her about the Traveler, the city, Guardians and the light. It took a bit of convincing, mostly from Morgan I might add. But eventually she believed me. Soon after that things "heated up". The events from the prior night temporarily leaving my mind. That led us to where we were now, sleeping on the couch, covered by a small blanket. I looked down at Mari's sleeping form. I couldn't help but smile, she is easily the most amazing woman I have ever met and I truly hoped that more would come of this than a passing fling. I was broken out of my stupor by a shadow blocking the sunlight. I looked up and saw the all to familiar face of Jayden Winters.

"Dang man you are the last person I would have expected to find like this." He said cheerfully. I threw the best punch I could at his head. But to due to the fact that I was laying down in my back and Mari was on top of me, this ment two things. One, my punch was very sloppy and any Hunter worth their salt would have been able to dodge it, and two I couldn't throw any arc or solar energy into my punch without seriously hurting Mari. Needless to say he easily dodge the punch. Due to my sudden shift inweight the couch tipped over spilling me and Mari onto the floor.

"What the hell!" Mari yelled in shock as she tumbled onto the floor.

"Mari stay get out of here, this psycho is mine." I said.

"What are you talking about im not-" Mari protested.

"GO!" I cut her off. "He is a rouge Guardian." I finished, I heard her silently but quickly move out of the room realizing the severity of the situation.

"I don't know what the hell you are getting at Leo, but stand down, and consider that an order from your elder." Jayden said

"I don't know what YOUR playing at Jayden but you know what this is about." I said as my armour appeared over my body and Gunnora's Axe appeared in my hands.

"Why you little-" Jayden said as he approched me and got far too close for comfort, only to be silenced by me pointing Gunnora's axe at his head. The barrel was pressed against his head.

"Hands in the air." I said. Wordlessly he put both of his hands in the air balled into fists and took two large steps backwards. What is he up too, this isn't like him I thought to myself. "unball your fists." I ordered. He unballed his fists and two small metal pins fell to the ground. "What." I said in confusion. Suddenly the grenades on my chest peice exploded sending me out of the window and on to the street below. Every thing was incredibly blurry but I could make out Jayden's shape drop down beside me. He grabbed my shotgun and disassembled it as he walked silently toward me. I summed Crimil's dagger to my hand, But before I could raise my gun Jayden slammed his foot down on my wrist. He leveled Thorn to my head and started to speak.

"Explain yourself now." He said. Suddenly the ground started to shake slightly and Jayden turned and saw Mari charging him.

"Get away from him!" She yelled as a an etherial rhino appeared around her as she shoulder checked Jayden and sent him flying into the side of a parked car. "Are you alright." She asked as she helped me up.

"I've taken worse." I said. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing?" I asked.

"I will explain later." She said. The outfitbin question was and orange one peice with a slit down the front.

"Look it's Vixen." Someone said as small crowd to form around us.

"What's she doing here?"

"Who is the big guy?"

"Isn't he that Guardian fellow."

"No this guy is taller." The crowd began to murmur diffrent questions. I simply looked at Mari.

"Vixen?" I asked.

"Your not the only one with secrets." She said with a smile. Mari looked over to were she had hit Jayden to and her eyes widened. "Were did he go?!" Vixen asked in shock. My eyes widen as I turned to were she was looking and sure enough Jayden had dissapered. Mari took a few steps foward to investigate the car, when suddenly Jayden appered behind Mari dropping his invisibility and slammed his foot into the back of Mari's leg breaking it. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I charged him, but this time Jayden was ready. I threw an arc infused punch at him but he ducked underneath my punch, grabbed my chest plate and threw me over his shoulder and into the side of the car. I growled as I pushed myself up. Jayden walked camly towards me, as he passed Mari she tried to grab him but he simply pulled out the sidearm Vestian Dynasty and shot her once in the calf. Mari fell back to the ground and clutched her now bleeding calf. Rage suddenly filled my body and I yelled in rage. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Come and get me you Iron Lord wannabe." Jayden said.


End file.
